


EctoBiological Warfare

by anglepissedofferson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amputation, Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cannibalism, Car Accidents, Child Abandonment, Cults, Cussing, Death, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Humanstuck, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, POV Minor Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Drug Use, Religious Cults, Seizures, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tragedy, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, What Have I Done, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglepissedofferson/pseuds/anglepissedofferson
Summary: You'd think John would be better prepared for the end of the world. What with his superior knowledge on movies. But he finds himself thrown head first into a shitty B film style zombie apocalypse. will him and his new friends survive to live in the new undead normal? or will they be picked off one by one. unable to find a cure in all the carnage.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Gamzee Makara, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Fan fic and its a Zombiestuck fic. In 2020. Anyways i hope you like it!

John never liked when it rained. It always made the city seem bleaker than it normally was. Then again, he never left his house when it was sunny either. He was seated in the passenger seat of his father's car. To his left John's father sat behind the wheel, tapping his fingers lightly against the grip to the beat of the radio. 

John rested his arm on the car door. Perching his head on his fist. Looking at his completion in the mirror, he no longer had the boyish look to his face that he had when he was thirteen. His face had lengthened and he grew into his teeth. His overbite only barely noticeable. John recalled all the times his sister Jane told him he was starting to look more like their father. Not that John minded. His father was a well-respected business man... Or at least that what John thought he was. John looked over to his father and pondered what made him the way he was.

After a couple moments John pulled his focus away from his father and started to play with the dials to the radio. He hoped to find something better than the bland music trailing out of the speakers. John's father paid no mind to the changing stations, his tired eyes trained on the road. Grip tightening on the steering wheel, John's father quirked a frown. The traffic today was abnormally erratic and it was putting the fatherly figure on edge. 

John continued to spin the dials, tidbits of talk shows, news, and songs could cut through the car: "Talk around the town-" "symptoms include seizers-" "13 people have died due to-" "ain't never gonna give-" "A potential new virus has surfaced in-" "Welcome back to Andy's Review Room! This week we will be reviewing Con Air!" 

John's interest peaked hearing his favorite movie mentioned on the radio. Leaning back in his chair a pleasant smile dancing on his cheeks, he left the channel on. John listened intently to this Andy guys opinion, but soon his attention started to wane. John couldn't quite remember where they were going but it was somewhere down town that's for sure.

He turned his attention out the passenger window, his faint reflection looking back at him. John peered past it. Craning his neck to look at the lofty building lining the roads. When John was younger he used to think they could go on and on forever upwards. Even at thirteen everything seemed to loom over him. That is until he shot up six inches. Now he loomed over everything. 

Just past the tops of each building the clouds hung low in the sky. They looked angry, as if frowning down at the world. Their swollen, heavy, masses threatening to wash over the city at any moment. John frowned back at them. It was June! Why were there rain clouds in June? John switched gears and gazed at the people they passed. They just looked like a bunch or normal people whooshing by to John. Each one of them going on with their lives. Nothing to write to the papers about. 

John's father pressed the breaks just before the stop light. John rocked forward a bit in his seat from the force, unfazed by it. He trained deep blue eyes on the bustling people outside the car. John sometimes wondered to himself what their lives were like. If some of those people had a dad like John's, who spent way to much money on cake mixes and shaving cream. 

A young woman caught his attention. She stuck out of the crowd to John. Not because of her appearance, but because of her actions. John looked at her quizzically. His brows coming together is a mildly disgusted look. This woman was openly coughing on everything around her. He watched as people side stepped her projectile hacking. "Geez this lady should have just stayed home." John thought out loud. 

John's father turned his attention to the woman in question. She was doubled over on a bench. Her completion was ghost white and sweaty. John's father hummed to himself like he did when he was mulling something over. Just as quickly as John's father started to think, the light turned green. John's father touched on the gas again. The car continuing on its trek. 

John watched the woman as they moved further and further away. Even when she was barely in view anymore John twisted his torso to get a last glance at the woman. The seat belt cut into the skin of his neck. John didn't care though. He could have sworn he saw her start convulsing. A twang or unease pulled at his guts, people didn't do that normally.

"Its rude to gawk son." John's father chided, keeping his focus on the road. John nodded sheepishly and returned to his normal sitting position. The car fell silent. John replayed what he saw at the stoplight over in his mind. Why was that woman outside? Did her boss make her go to work? Did she have kids she had to feed? Was she out of sick days or something? John pondered all the possibilities for this woman to be out spreading her illness. Then again maybe she just go out on purpose. That was an option he guessed.

His father hummed again pulling John's attention to the shoulder of the road. A white pickup was parked on the side of the road. The front folded like an accordion. A smaller blue minivan adjacent to it. The sliding door caved in. An ambulance positioned next to the crash. two EMTs ushering a gurney into the back. Someone clearly having a seizure strapped down to it. John's curiosity got the better of him. He normally didn't see accidents like these in his neighborhood. The worse He had seen was a fender bender a couple house down. Nothing to graphic. He was completely turned in his seat at this point. Trying to get a glimpse of the wreck as it shrunk from sight. 

"John!" The tone of his father's voice carried over the radio plucking John's attention from the wreck. "Sit in your seat!" John rolled his eyes and turned to sit normally. "Sorry." John replied in a moody tone.

John's father looks at him with a stern side eye. "I thought I taught you not to gawk John. It's very rude." John rolled his eyes at his father "Yeah you told me that." 

"I don't like that attitude you are sporting son. John's fathers tone darkened. He was no longer sporting his upbeat attitude. "One day you are going to be a man with responsibilities." He tilted his head towards John. "So, you need to start acting like one."

"Oh, like you?" John shot back. "What responsibilities do you even have? Aside from baking cakes all day? News flash dad but maybe I don't want to be like you! I don't want to spend all my time in the kitchen rather than with my son. Have you ever thought about that?" John sat back slightly amused by his retort.

John's father signed sharply. His brows knitting together in annoyance. To avoid shouting at his son John's father pressed a heavy foot to the breaks. The car coming to a delicate stop at the intersection. John's father kept his eyes on the red light above them and replied in a pseudo calm tone. "You know very well that is not what I meant. You need to get your behavior in order l-"

"Like Jane?" John cut his father's words of with a sharp tongue. He couldn't believe this. Sitting up in his seat more he continued. "The perfect child? The culinary major? The picture of behavior?" 

John stared his father down. He did not move to acknowledge his son’s frustration targeted on him. Instead John's father still held his attention on the light above. Now green, John's father pressed his foot on the gas. The car moving through the intersection. 

John grunted and continued. "Well news flash dad she's not som-"

John was suddenly whipped to the left. His seat belt catching him by the neck before he collided with his dad. John's father slammed his shoulder into the driver’s side door. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, keeping the car from tipping over as it spun out in the intersection. 

John squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. Just as quickly as the car spun out did it come to an almost 360-degree circle and stop. The car rocked left and right a little before settling back on its axils. John let his body rock with it before sitting frozen for a couple seconds. His eyes still shut tight. Blood rushed through his ears. Mixing with the loud car alarm blaring all around him. Was he dead? Did his soul leave his body? Wait was someone talking?

"Son are you okay?" John's father said concern etched in his features and words.

John opened his eyes slowly. Scared he might see a white light or something like that. John's eyes opened all the way and he did not see a white light. Instead the intersection in front of them. Glass was scattered across the road. It twinkled faintly under the cloudy sky. The sun peaking through briefly to let the glass glint. It was actually quite mesmerizing to John. Maybe he had a concussion or whip lash. John wasn't entirely sure. 

John's attention was pulled from the glass against the dark asphalt to the large SUV a few feet away. The front of the huge vehicle was damaged. The left head light smashed in and the fender partially peeled off. John's eyes flicked up to the driver’s side of the SUV. The air bags obscured his view of the other driver. John heard his father again.

"John. Are you okay?" This time his father sounded calmer but still earnest.

John turned to his father. His neck gave an ache in opposition. He winced a bit replying, "Y-yeah... I think at least. Did we get into a crash?"

John's father nodded. His white fedora skewed from all the movement. John sighed a little "Oh" in response. The whole situation finally seeping through his brain. They could have died then. They could have died and the last thing they did was get into an argument. John frowned, lost in thought again.

John felt a heavy pressure on his left shoulder, his father's hand resting comfortingly. They sat like that for a couple moments. Shock and adrenaline swimming around them. Then the pressure was gone, John's shoulder tingled with the ghostly feeling of his father's hand. His real hand now turning the ignition off.

John turned his head slightly to look at his father. His neck still sore. He might have a shifted vertebrae for all he knew. John's father unlocked his door and turned to face his son. "I'm going to go check on the other driver." John nodded lightly still soaking in his surroundings. 

John's father opened the door and stepped out into the intersection. His shoes shuffling against the grit on the road. Scanning his surroundings, the intersection was empty. There were absolutely no cars coming or going down this road in any direction. John looked out his window and quirked a brow. There weren't even people going about their days anymore. It was like they had crashed into the twilight zone, at least that's what John thought. His brain was still hazy anyhow. 

John watched with as his father moved closer to the other car. The feeling that John was left sitting in his father's car didn't feel right with him suddenly. His shock not mixing well with the paranoia trickling through his veins. His shoulders tensed despite his neck sending a jolt of pain up his head in protest. With everything that just happened John kind of wished he was dreaming. 

John's father got to the driver’s side and tested the door. It easily clicked open. There sat a large man in the driver’s seat. He was bald and wore a dark dress shirt. He was slumped over. The air bag deployed cushioning the man's face, and obscuring it from view. John's father shifted on his feet. The grit crackling under his polished black business shoes. John's father hesitantly put his hand out. 

"Dad wait, this is all kind of weird." His sons voice cut in. He looked over and saw that John had stepped out of the car, leaning on the door. A nervous look painted on his maturing features.

"John, get back in the car. I need you to call 911." John stared nervously at his father then at the other man before hesitantly leaning down to grab his phone from the cup holder. This was weird and John knew it. 

He began to scroll through his apps with slightly shaky hands. His fingers still adjusting to the crash. John found the dial app and opened it. He tapped "9 1 1" into the key board. He hesitated a bit. As he was about to press "call" he heard a strange, struggling noise from the other car.

John looked up to see the other man now trying to tackle John's father to the asphalt below. He towered over his father. His nose busted from the air bags. Blood slowly leaking from his nostrils and mixing with the foamy spit pricking the corners of his mouth. This guy didn't look good. The sound of grit scrapping against shoes snapped John's attention into focus. His father was in potential danger from a crazy druggie or something.

John's father had his arms firmly placed in the dips of this large man's shoulders. His arms flexing against the force trying to push him down. The man doubled down on John's father snapping sharply at him. Bloody foam flinging from his lower lip, falling to the ground. 

John's fathers’ eyes widen a bit. What the hell was wrong with this man. He let a breath escape his mouth, attempting to recollect himself. Sweat starting to percolate at his hair line and on his palm, starting to lose their grip. He needed to get this guy off him. Planting his foot stance into the road John's father shoved the man hard. Using the rest of his upper arm strength to get the brute off him. 

John watched with bated breath as the man staggered back hitting the SUV behind him. The sound of aluminum twanged in the silent intersection. A primal look blinded in the man’s eyes. It was an unnerving look that sent a chill up John's potentially fucked up spine. What was wrong with this dude?

John stood frozen behind his car door. Phone still in hand. A dumb look on his face, his eyes glued to this weirdo. John blinks and the man has charged his father again. John's father lowers his stance and pulls his fist back striking his attacker in the jaw. The crack echoing in John's ears as he watches the man twist and fall face first on the hood of his car. 

"Holy shit..." John whispers to himself. He didn't know his dad had a such a strong right hook. 

"John get back in the car." John's father demanded, turning towards the car shaking his hand out. John nodded and climbed into the car. John's fathers soon joining him sitting behind the wheel. He turned the ignition just as the man began to recover. John watched as the man rolls to his feet again. furiousness prominent in his features. Blood now flowing freely from his nose. 

John watched as the large man barreled at their small white car. The attacker clambering onto the hood. The aluminum giving under the man's weight. His face much more prominent and close up to the windshield. John was petrified. The man boar his eyes into John's. The same glint in them as before. Blood dripping down his chin and onto the glass. His teeth bared in a threatening growl. All three of them sit still for what seems like hours. As if waiting for the other to move. To twitch. To blink. To breath.

John jumps sharply in his seat. The attacker suddenly driving his forehead into the windshield. The primal stare never leaving John. 

"Jesus Christ!" John's farther cried pulling the shift into drive and pressing his foot on the gas. 

The car surges forward. The man rocking forward on the hood from the momentum. He didn't budge though. He was now repeatedly ramming his forehead against the glass. Even as the car moved. 

The sharp thunk thunk thunk rung in John's ears. The man's forehead was now red. Fresh blood trickled from his wound and stained the glass each time he brought it down against the windshield.

John gripped his seat tightly trying to push himself further away from their attacker. Trying desperately to get away from this maniac as he rhythmically slammed his head into their windshield. 

John's father turned the wheel sharply to the right. The car taking a sharp ninety-degree turn. John hit his shoulder on his car door from the force. 

The man slipped partially off the hood. His palms squeaking as they slid off the hood. The man attempting to climb back into the hood. Flailing his legs against the road. Trying to get leverage again. John's father jerked the wheel sharply to the left. Shaking the man off entirely. 

Their back-tire rolls over something. John knew what that something was but he didn't want to think about it. He definitely didn't want to see what it was. 

John just stared forward at the large red blotch in the middle of their wind shield. letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

John's father glanced back in the rear-view mirror as they drove further away. The mass in the road getting smaller and smaller until John's father could barely see the crushed leg of their attacker. Smooshed into the asphalt like yesterday's road kill. 

John's father looked forward again focusing his tired eyes on the road. A silence draped over the two like a weighted blanket as they continued their drive.


	2. Donkey Kong Chase

The car felt stifling. Like the air was trying to suffocate John. His father had been driving for what felt like hours by now, it was starting to make John's skin crawl. Why were they even still out driving after what happened?

John avidly avoided looking at the dried blood prominently centered on their windshield. Afraid that if he looked at it everything would be true. They did get into a collision. John's father did punch a rabid man in the face. The same man did try to break into their car. Those creepy eyes still watching John behind his eyelids. Each time He blinked.

John gripped his seat tighter, nails digging into the light grey pleather. Johns father peered at John from the corner of his eyes, concern pulling at his features. They sat for a while longer. Neither of them wanting to shed light on the situation just yet. 

John wasn't focused on where they were going anymore. Maybe they were going home. Home where Jane was waiting for them... Jane. He had forgotten all about her during that whole ordeal. He didn't even think if she was okay! The guilt began to eat at his gut, the memory eating at his brain. He couldn't believe himself. He almost told their father. The secret she told him, that she trusted him with.

John gripped his hands together tightly hoping to clog both his guts and brains with the feeling of how his finger bones crunched together under his grip. John's father tilted his head in his son’s direction. Droplets of blood dotted his crisp white collar. John felt sick. Did this all really happen. 

John's thoughts were cut short by the sound of his father clearing his throat. John looked over, his neck still sore. John's father opened his mouth to speak. Faltering, his eyebrows coming together in a quizzical manner. He began again, "John, are you okay? Is there anything you need to ask?"

John turned his head. Staring at his balled-up hands. He took a deep breath. "What exactly... happened?" 

John's father stared out at the road. Grasping and ungrasping the wheel, He thought a moment. Wracking his brain for the best answer. One that won’t leave his son with more questions. One that will help him understand the reality of the situation. One that will stay with John for a very long time. 

"I don't know son."

John nodded. Guess his father didn't know everything. That would come as a shock to his past thirteen-year-old self. John chuckled a bit at that. His shoulders losing their tension. John's father quirked a smile. The mood in the car lifting ever so slightly, it felt less stifling.

John's father pulled into the parking lot of a hardware store, parking close to the entrance. John looked up at his father quizzically. Weren't they going home? Was this really why they drove all the way out? Did his dad even care if Jane was okay?? Before John could ask any questions, his father shut the ignition off. He turned towards John. The pleather squeaking under his movement. 

"We are going to buy things that will help the family, pick up your sister, and drive to your cousin Jades house. Understand?" His voice sounded calm and even. His hands giving him away, shaking slightly. John noticed. He had never seen his father’s hands shake. He nodded. A nervous knot tying itself in his guts. 

His father nodded back before leaning over and unlocking the glove box. Pulled the latch and let the door fall open just above John's knees. Inside barely two feet away. A sleek, polished pistol sat in a dark brown holster. John watched as his father took the holstered pistol out and fit the holster between his hip and belt. Leaning away from John to do so. Once concealed he settled back in his seat. Turning to his son.

"Just in case." 

John father removed his seat belt, opened his car door, and stepped onto the asphalt. John did the same as his father closed his car door. John quickly closed his door. Walking over to where his father stood. Staying close behind his father the two entered the hardware store.

Once inside John noticed it was eerily empty. An uneasy feeling slipping into his stomach. The high shelves obstructed any view of the entire store. Making John's unease spike. John followed his father past the checkout desk. No one was there. But upon closer look John saw a dark red liquid pooling from around the corner. He didn't want to look behind it. Pulling his attention to his father, John stepped closer to him.

John and his father began snaking around each aisle. Their footsteps deliberately quiet against the tile floor. Johns father delicately grabbed dried food packs from certain aisle. Trying his best to keep the plastic from crinkling. Handling some to John to carry.

They made their way towards the back of the large building, nearing the outdoor gardening tools. Johns father turned to his son. Instructing him to grab large tools for him and his sister. John nodded silently. Looking over the array of equipment, he chose a large sledge hammer for him and a sledge hammer for Jane. Careful not to make a noise. Lifting the heavy tools from the hanging rack.

John's father carefully picked up more food as they went. The load John held felt awkward in his arms, the weight of the tools wasn't helping either. John tried solving this issue but shifting the new bags slightly in his arms. This did not work and he watched with wide eyes as some of the food slipped from his arms. Plummeting to the concrete below. His fear spiked from his stomach to his heart, like a sharp dagger. The packages landed with weighty thud. The sound carrying loudly in the seemingly empty store.

John's father stopped dead in his tracks. whipping his head in his son’s direction, their eyes meeting. Then at the large man barreling towards them from the other end of the aisle. The man's boots thudding loudly against the concrete, echoing over the shelves. John was moved out of the way before he could even process what was going on.

In his haste John's father dropped the food packs in his hands. Reaching for the gun holstered at his hip. Eyes locked on the rabid man a foot away, approaching fast. Eyes read blood hungry. Mouth hung open. Foamy slobber bubbling out of his maul. Things seem to slow down significantly to John as he watched as his father grab the pistol. Aim. Fire.

Two ear splitting shots tore out of the pistol. Lodging into their attacker’s frontal lobe. Ringing through store. The sound digging into John's ears. Loud. Piercing. Reflexively he lifted his arms to covered them. Dropping the rest of the food packets and the pitchfork. The fork clattering to the floor. Adding to the noise reverberating in John's ears. Loud. Hungry noises spilled from the back room. John's father turned to his son. Gun still smoking in his hand. 

"Run." John turned on his heels and ran for the door. His father dipped to grab the rake. Catching up to his son soon after. The noises were getting louder from behind. Johns father noticed figures moving in between the aisles. Bolting in their direction. 

John ran out first. His eyes darting across the parking lot. The car was nowhere to be seen. His father barreled out next slamming the entrance door shut. He looked around quickly. A clump of shopping carts next to the door caught his eye. John's father hurried over the carts. Pushing them in front of the door. Barricading it. That wasn't going to hold them long.

"John what are you doing. Get in the car!" Johns father called, moving closer to his son now. John looked back at his father, gripping his stolen sledge hammer in sweat slicked hands. 

"It’s gone! Someone stole it!" John's father looked across the parking lot as well. His son was right, someone stole their only escape. He needed to think. Fast. The sound of bodies thudding against glass made the both of them jump. John's father looked back at the door. The glass already starting to crack under the pressure.

"Alright. Same plan just on foot." Johns father turned back to his son. Gripping his shoulder firmly. John nodded slightly, his attention on the bloodied faces pressed against the glass. Their beady eyes staring the two down. "Let’s get going."

Dave sat on the ratty old futon in his apartment. Curled up in a fuzzy red blanket he had taken from his room. Bottles of AJ and half eaten bags of Doritos litter the cushions and floor around him. He had certainly made himself at home on this dreary Saturday. 

He was currently two hours deep in one of his bro’s games. It was a shit game with even shittier graphics. Dave didn't even like it. It kept bugging out every couple minute leaving his game character to clip into skate ramps. Dave having spent a good chunk of his time getting it to unfreeze each time. 

Despite his comic needing a new update to keep his readers frothing over it, Dave just didn't feel like it. Spending his time on this poor excuse of a game seemed to be his number one priority today. Sadly, it would soon lose its place because Bro was going to be home soon.

Dave stuffed a hand full of Doritos in his mouth. Mashing the buttons roughly when the game froze again. His character spazzing out after pulling off a dope grind. Dave sighed through a full mouth. Giving up, he tossed the controller to the other side of the futon near Lil Cal. Dave slumped lower in the futon, cringing slightly at the puppets stare. Creepy ass puppet.

Bro stepped into the apartment shortly after. Throwing his bag near the door haphazardly. A smuppet or two popping out of the opening from the rough landing. He walking over to the futon and stood over Dave. His shades blocking all emotion from reaching the outside but his stance radiated intimidation. "Game times over shit head. Go grab the mail."

Dave frowned up at Bro. "Dude, why didn't you get the mail when you got into the building?" 

Bro grabbed the remote from the pile of chip bags. Ignoring Dave's statement entirely. Raising the remote to the TV he turns the game to cable and sat down. His back slightly hunched over. The futon dipping from his weight causing Lil Cal to fall onto Bro now. "Don't make me ask again." 

Dave rolled his eyes behind his mirror shades. Making note to keep his face neutral. He didn't want to deal with bros shit today, not too keen on getting a beat down. Dave stood from the futon. Knocking a couple empty AJ jars on their side, the leftover juice spilling onto the carpet. Dave looked over at his bro who seemed not to care. More focused on cable surfing.

Dave rolled his shoulders out a bit. That futon could really make you stiff. Dave wondered how his Bro could sleep on that thing each night, then again it probably explained why he was such a dick. Dave watched Bro switch the news on. This was his signal to dip. Dave headed for the front door. Stopping to grab the mail key and slip on his converse. They were already pre-tied cause that's what cool kids did. 

Bro turned the volume up on the TV. A news anchors voice loudly spilling from the speakers. Dave opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Closing it just as a new headline was announced. Forget that noise! Dave threw his head phones on. Taking his phone out he began to scroll through his endless libraries of music, searching until he found the perfect mail route music.

Dave started his commute. The precise playlist thumping in his ears. Might as well jam out on your way to get the mail. Dave slipped his tan hands into the front pockets of his dark jeans. Bobbing his head to the beat of his music. Looking down at the ornate red carpet under his feet. It had seen better days, with blackened gum stuck and mysteriously colored stains littering it. Actually, now that Dave thought about the whole building has seen better days. 

Speaking of better days, Dave stepped up to the elevator. A large hand written out of order sign taped to the double doors stared back at him. Dave groveled, kicking the elevator doors with his scuffed converse. He turned on his feet smoothly and headed down the hall. His shoulders hunched in annoyance. This sucked.

Dave strolled past the neighbors he never talked to. His attention drawn to a couple of the identical front doors on his floor. Loud yelling barely contained by the walls. Drifted through Dave's head phones. He stopped and stood for a second. Hesitant. Should he intervene? 

Dave thought to himself. Kicking the crunchy carpet as he mulled things over. He sighed shaking his head a bit. What was Dave thinking. He wasn't one to intervene and he certainly didn't want to get in the middle of someone else's bull shit. He ignored it and continued walking.

Dave got to the stairs and started his decent. His brain still persistently buzzing against his will. Frowning as his legs carried him down each flight. His hand brushing over the safety rail. He wasn't a hero. Dave thought to himself. That was Dirk, Bro and Dirk were the obvious heroes. They were way better at everything. Dave wasn't. He shook the thought out of his head. Focusing on his music on the last few flights.

After 13 flights of stairs Dave stepped into the lobby of his apartment building. Legs aching and mood ticked. The lobby was a long room with a high arching ceiling and tall glass windows facing out to the road. The lights hanging from the ceiling casted a gross yellow hue on everything, enhancing the dinginess of the place. 

Dave headed to the mail boxes mounted to the wall near the back of the room. Dave stepped up to the wall of mail slots. His eyes scanned down the rows behind his shades. He dug the key out of his back pocket once he found his room number on one of the slots. With his back to the doors Dave did not notice the utter chaos outside. Humming along to his music he fumbling with the lock.

Dave finally unlocked the slot and opened the small door. Inside was another key, this one was for the largest slot meant for packages. Dave picked the second key up and unlocked the larger slot. Inside was a deep brown box from Amazon addressed to his brother Dirk. He picked up the box and shook it a bit in his hands. Dave raised an eyebrow, this was just some robotics parts. That he probably broke.

Dave turned on his heels. His eyes still on the package. Unaware of the young woman trudging through the doors. Her skirt ripped and hair ratted in her ponytail. She looked exhausted. Like she had run all the way here. "Hey... Kid, can you h-help me" the women uttered out of breath. 

Dave heard a small noise under the wavelengths of his music. He looked up startled a bit by the looks of this woman. She was a wreck! Was she attacked by a wild animal!? The gaping chunk missing from her right thigh led Dave to believed his wield animal theory.

"Holy shit." Dave mumbles. His eyes widening a bit behind his shades.

Dave took his head phones off. The music a feeble noise by now. He stared at her shocked and unable to think of what to do. The woman coughed into her trembling hands. Dave froze. "D-didn't they teach you to lend a helping h-h-" Midway through the woman's words she falls to the linoleum floor of the lobby. Foam bubbling and dripping out of her parted lips onto the cool flooring. Her limbs shaking violently, body gripped by a seizure. Dave's brain finally kicked his ass into action. he rushed over to help her leaving his brothers package on the lobby desk.

Dave kneeled down next to the woman. The foam spittle making a puddle around her by now. He knew very little about how to help seizure victims but knew he had to get her on her side. Something about keeping vomit out of lungs. Dave wasn't really paying attention in health class that day. Dave hesitantly rolled her over on her side. Her body moved like a stiff log, the feeling didn't sit well with Dave at all.

She was still rapidly convulsing her eyes rolled back under her eye lids. Dave grimaced. He needed to call 911. Dave took out his phone with shaking hands. He tapped his phone password in quickly his eyes flicking from the woman violently shaking in front of him to his phone. He opened the dial app quickly pounding "9 1 1" into the dial screen. before hitting "call", he took one more look at the woman. 

Shock slid across his face staring at the woman's limp body. Her eyes still rolled back. Glossy looking. Foam slowly crawling down her pale cheek. Dave stared behind his sunglasses for what felt like eternity. The image before him etched into his brain. Dave's movements felt foreign to him. He watched as his own hand reached out and lightly shook the woman. Nerve endings finally connected and Dave felt how cold and stiff she was.

What the hell!? Dave thought jumping up abruptly. Is she dead!!!??? He stepped back away from the woman. wringing his tanned hands together. The long fingers tangling together. What was he going to do now? Should he still call 911? Should he tell Bro that he let some random woman die in front of him like the coward he was!?

Dave meandered his way back to the package he left. Turning his back on the woman as if she were never there. Dave began to mutter to himself. "Calm down Dave! Just get a hold of-"

A low gurgling noise entered his ear and cut through his thoughts. It was coming from behind him. From the body. Was she not dead? Dave hesitantly turned his head towards the noise. keeping his back to it just in case. His eyes widened in shock behind his shades.

The woman was standing now, her shoulders and head bent down towards the floor. Matted hair covered her face. A blood and foam mixture dribbled down her chin and onto the yellowish linoleum. Dave turned more towards the woman now. Subconsciously gripping the package close to him "Woah. Hey are you okay?" Dave gripped the package in his hands tightly waiting for this woman to respond. 

The woman let out a blood curdling cry. Throwing her head back and revealing a crazed hunger fueled face. Her jaw slack and her teeth bared like an animal. Foam pooling out of her stretched mouth. Dave stared. His mouth in a tight line and his dark brows scrunched together in fear. He knew he shouldn't have turned his back on the body.

She lunged forward towards Dave's shaking form. Everything flipping to slow motion in Dave brain. He stumbled out of the way, tripping over his loose shoes just as the woman threw herself at the counter. Stupid pre-tied bullshit!

The woman flung her attention back to Dave, a bone chilling crack coming from her neck. Dave's breath caught in his throat, their eyes locked on each other. She seemed to be trying to look past his sunglasses and into his soul. Maybe this was just like a dinosaur movie? Maybe if he just backed away slowly, she wouldn't notice his heat signature...? What was he even thinking!? Dave stepped back slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

In the blink of an eye she charged. Dave's eyes widened. Turning on his heels he ran for his life. His attacker hot on his heels. Dave threw open the heavy door to the stairs. Dashing up the concrete steps. The woman throwing her body against the closing door, shoving it open and chasing after him. Her feet stomping up the stairs. The echo didn't help Dave's nerves one bit.

Dave's brain ran a mile a minute as his feet carried him up two or three stairs at a time. He could hear the animalistic grunts close behind him. He rounded the landing of the 4th floor. His breath was labored and his heart beat against ribs like a bird. His body focused on flight.

He had to think! The woman was steps away from him. Her heavy footsteps speeding towards him. Think! Think! THINK!

That's when Dave remembers the box he's been toting around with him. Clutched in his left hand like a running baton. Sorry Dirk. Dave torqued his upper body to turn towards the woman as he ran. She had a predator like glint in her eyes as she snapped her teeth at the air. Dave swallowed sharply, chucking the heavy box at the woman. The box soars through the air for a second. The heavy contents inside colliding with the woman's nose. Knocking her back a step or two. 

Yes!"

Dave realizes he spoke to soon. He watched as the woman shook off the hit. Baring her teeth up at him again, foam free flowing. Murder in her eyes as she bolted up the stairs. Practically on his back as he sprinted. Shit! Dave's heart beat faster than he thought possible. Adrenaline squeezing at his body like a stress doll. His shoes starting to slip off his feet.

He looked around frantically as he rushed up the stairs. He could feel this crazy lady’s breath against his neck. He pushed his legs harder, forcing the muscles to constrict. His breathing raspy and sweat pricking his hair line. His legs finally carrying him up to the 11th floor. This attacker a floor and a half below him. Her screams echoing off the concrete walls.

Dave rounded the corner of the 11th floor. Scanning his surrounding speedily. He needed something heavier! Something! Anything! He was freaking out. He needed to calm down. He needed to focus. His eyes fell upon a large fire extinguisher mounted to the wall in the corner. Dave let out a strangled sign of relief. 

She was getting closer. Her heavy footsteps coming. Dave bolted towards his chance at survival. His converses squeak slightly on the linoleum landing. The deranged creature closing in. Dave wrestled with the large object trying to pry it off the wall. She was getting closer. Fuck! She was practically here!

Dave stumbles back as it gives way from the wall. Twisting on his feet and lifting the fire extinguisher over his head. He wracked his brain a bit for a cool thing to say because duh. "Didn't they teach you not to mess with a Strider?"

Dave flung the heavy red object at his attackers half a flight below. The forcefulness of the contact causes the woman to tumble down the on to the landing of the 10th floor. Dave threw his arms up in victory. The sudden noise of his attacker scrambling back up the stairs stopping him short of celebrating. 

Dave took this extra time to sprint up the last two flights of stairs. Busting through the door on the 13th floor. His shoulder hitting the wall of the corridor from his momentum. He heard the blood curdling cries again. Whipping his head to the noise. He had a head start but not by much.

He rushed down the hall. His shoes making soft thuds on the carpet. The doors on either side of him becoming a blur. Just before he could pass one of the doors, it burst open. A woman falls out of the door way right in front of Dave. Her roommate on top of her attacking her neck and face. The woman screaming in pain and terror as Dave watches. His eyes flick over to his apartment and back at the woman. Guilt starting to pull at him. He's not a hero and she's a goner. 

The morbid thought traced his brain. Dave jumped over the roommates. Landing on the crunchy carpet and sprinting towards his apartment. Passing a couple of his neighbors. Sticking their heads out of their doors to gawk or help the struggling woman.

Dave got to his door. His clammy hand griping the cold handle. He looks up at the crowd forming in the hall. The roommate jumping a man just trying to help. Trying to be a hero. The poor victim starting to convulse below. Dave quickly rushes into his apartment after he sees his attacker round the corner. He slams the door shut, locking it behind him.

Dave turns. Pressing his back flat against the door. It felt cool, a sharp contrast to his sweaty back. Taking his first deep breaths since the lobby. Pulling his cool kid composure back on. Despite the freak out threatening to spill out again. 

Muffled bangs and thunks travel through the door. Dave begins scanning the room. His eyes quickly flicking left and right behind his shades. Bro was gone, the futon empty, TV still on. Some shitty MTV reality show playing on the beat-up flat screen. The obvious conclusion was that Bro went up to the roof. 

Dave's brain switched gears and he started thinking about all the things he needed to grab before getting the fuck out of dodge. He quickly moved to his room, maneuvering around abandoned Smuppets and Game Bro magazines. Jesus he never realized how cluttered the living room was till now.

Dave entered his room and made a B-line for his closet, grabbing his back pack in one hand. Frantically stuffing it with the other. Half eaten junk food bags, apple juice containers, underwear, hoodies, fuck tons of fireworks and weapons. Anything he could hastily grab around the house as he moved around the apartment.

Lastly Dave grabs the handle of his shitty katana hoping to God it wasn't as shit as he knew it was. He could just feel the legendary piece of shit vibes radiating off it. He shoved it haphazardly into the bag either way. Zipping it and throwing it over his shoulder. 

Dave wracked his head of all the stuff he may or may not have missed. Dirk. He needed to get his brother! Dave rushed over to Dirk door. Stopping just shy of actually touching it. The strong brotherly privacy the two of them subconsciously agreed upon tugging Dave back. He wanted to respect Dirks space but there was also a serious issue going on. So maybe Dave's brother will understand. He wasn't entirely sure.

Dave shook his head a bit. His bleached bangs brushing his forehead. Dave wrapped his hand around the door knob and turned. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Where the hell did he go!? Dave could have sworn Dirk was fucking around in here when he left to get the mail.

Dave grumbles. He should have known. Dirk was always known to sneak out at odd times of the day. His window led right to the fire escape. Dave looked around, everything looked similar to Dave's room. Similar turn table set up, similar computer set up, similar posters. Except the way his brother hung up his posters was more haphazardly. The only thing that was different was the placement of everything.

Especially the bed. Who the fuck puts the foot of their bed to the wall? God Dirk was a fucking weirdo.

Dave had to focus. He stepped away from the door way into the room. His shoes sinking into the carpet. He headed for the closet. Dave searched through his stuff. Trying to find an old backpack. He shoved his arm further into the closet. There's got to be one in here. Dave's finger tips brush over something cold. He frowns. Dave groped around the object getting a good hold of it. He pulls out a mason jar. Inside is one of his brother’s pony toys. Submerged in- OH MY GOD!

Dave drops the jar like it was burning. Scrambling to his feet. Vigorously rubbing his hands on Dirks bedsheets. Why the hell would he have that! Dave shook himself a bit. His eyes squeezed shut. Dave scrunched up in disgust moving away from the closet. Crossing his arms over his chest and nestling his hands under his arms. He walked towards the computer to get further away from the closet. His search for a backpack dashed away. 

Dave glanced over the scattered papers on his brothers’ desk. It just seemed like a bunch of doodles to him. Shitty self-insert art and robotics blueprints. Dave turned slightly, ready to head out, but something catches his attention. Something hidden under all the MLP fanart. Dave turned back to the desk. Hunching over to get a better look. Hidden under a clump of drawings was a paper full of chicken scratch writing. Dave brushed away the offending papers covering his find. Some of them slowly floating to the floor.

Dave reached out his hand. Lifting the ominous paper from the desk. His fingers brushing against the stained wood. It fluttered in his grasp. There was a small doodle of the human body on the corner similar to the ones Dave would see in science textbooks with arrows pointing to certain organs. Chicken scratch written next to each one. The doodle piqued his interest a bit. But the thing that really caught his eye was the rows upon rows of calculations. Written in his brothers poor handwriting. 

Dave frowned. Confused lines forming between his brows. He looked at the bottom of the paper. "Total outbreak starts 6/12." Written in large letters. Wait. That's todays date! Dave looked up. Did his brother know something? Was he a part of all this? Or was this some weird coincidence? Dave wasn't sure but knew he had to find Dirk. 

Dave folded the paper haphazardly. shoving the evidence into his front pocket. He made one more once over of the room. He had a weird feeling in his gut. A feeling that churned and festered deep inside. A feeling he just couldn't shake. No matter what he thought about. Was Dirk apart of all this?

Dave shuttered inwardly. Shaking his head in disgust. He walked out of the room. Stepping on some paper left on the floor. Giving a small crinkle under his shoes. He moved into the living room, standing near the front door. The idea that he had to leave scared him. Dave gripped his backpack straps in sweaty palms, looking down at his shoes. Drying blood on the rubber toes.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Dave stepped up to the front door. hesitantly lifting a shaky hand to the knob. With sweaty fingers He unlocks the door. Gripping the cool metal. He turns the knob. Dave pushed the door open slightly. Trying to be as quite as possible. A barely audible squeak leaves the hinges. Sticking his head out of the opening Dave scans his surroundings, careful to not make a sound. 

Shit. 

Dave counted at least six or seven rabid creatures. Their backs turned away from his door, huddled together. Dave squinted. What were they doing all huddled together and shit over- oh god! Dave felt a wave of nausea trickle over him. He watched as seven of his neighbors chowing down on a body. Despite how stomach churning the scene was their backs were too Dave. The opportunity to escape was now. Dave took a deep breath through his nose and taking his first step out of the apartment-

SQUEAK! 

All the blood that currently pumped through Dave's veins went on strike all at once. Dave froze. Eyes wide open. His heart hammered against his chest like a bird. All eyes were on him now. Baring into his soul. He gave an exasperated sigh. He just stepped on one of his Bros stupid smuppets. 

He made a run for the roof exit. Slamming his front door wide open in the process. The hoard of his once neighbors barreling after him. Their bodies bumping and colliding with the wall of the small corridor. Teeth bared, foam and blood dribbling down their chins onto the carpet. Dave scrambled up the stairs. His shoes squeaking against the steps. The hoard climbing over one another to reach him first up the stairs.

Dave threw himself at the exit. Flinging the heavy door open. The hoard on his heels. He sprints onto the roof. Adrenaline carrying him to the middle of the roof. The hoard bolting after him, teeth gnashing at the air. Dave stops in his tracks, flinging his head in every direction. Trying to locate his Bro. The hoard getting closer. Dave caught sight of Bro practicing with his far superior katana on the other side of the roof. 

"Bro!" Dave screamed his cool guy tone drenched in a mix of exasperation and fear. The hoard feet away from him. Dave made a mad dash to his guardian but the sharp tug on his backpack ripped him back. Dave tried to scream. Falling backwards into the festering huddle of rabid attackers. He hit the floor. The hoard quickly closing in on him. Swallowing up any chance of escape with their bodies. 

Dave thrashed and kicked on the ground. His attackers attempting to grab his limbs. Their bloody drool dripping around Dave. He was so close! If he had just kept running! Running. The only thing he was good at! Dave squeezed his eyes shut. Rolling into a tight fetal position. Tucking his head between his knees. Fingers locked in blonde hair. This was how he was going to go. Curled up like a coward. 

The whoosh of a blade cut through Dave's thoughts. Just like it cut through the crowd. Dave cracked one eye open. Looking up. Head still between his knees. A blurry outline of Bro stood above him. Shoulders hunched. Cutting down Dave's attackers left and right. 

Bro shoved his hand in Dave's face. A significant amount of rabids still standing. Dave quickly got the memo and gripped Bros hand. Bro flung Dave back to his feet. "Dude way to bring your battles to me dumbass" Bro smirk over his shoulder. 

Dave scowled at that. Bro guided Dave back behind him with one hand. "Use the fire escape. Get out of here. Find Dirk. I'll take care of this."

Dave looked up at him. "Wait-" "Did I fucking stutter David!" Bro barker back at Dave.

Dave took a step back. Shook his head and turned on his feet Dave did as Bro told him and ran for the fire escape. Leaving Bro behind to fight off the large majority. Dave made his fast trek down the steps. Cursing himself for not staying to fight. The steps creaking under his shoes. He had to be a coward and run. He couldn't be a hero just once!

His feet finally touched ground. His legs ached under him. His shirt sweaty. Heart pounding. Breath heavy. He stood there for a minute leaning against the brick wall. Silence floated above him. His soft breath the only sound. Minutes passed and Dave's heart rate lowered. His breathing normalized. He took his phone out of his pocket. He had to call Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Dave be able to find his Brother? what was up with the notes in his room? more importantly what was with the jar??? will John and his father make it to Jane? what happened to their car? continue reading to find out!


	3. Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires

Rose sat on her bed, laptop perched on a velvety pillow in front of her. She was currently hunched over said device diligently typing away. At what? The world may never know. Well, Rose did her best to keep her writing away from it anyhow. She knew her step brother Dave had seen it at some point when she was asleep. It was a serious breach of privacy, that he later apologized for by purchasing a very pretty set of daggers for her last birthday. 

Rose leaned back in her bed a content sigh leaving her lips. Finally, it was done. She clicked save and closed the lid on her laptop, basking in the six months of writing she just accomplished. She felt proud. Finally getting one of the many projects she's started fully completed.

Rose eyed her untidy room with slight guilt. The remains of many unfinished jobs littered the surfaces of her room. Where there wasn't an abandoned craft there were piles of disposable coffee cups. Rose knew she had a coffee issue. She wasn't opposed to admitting it, but boy was she opposed to kicking it. Come to think of it she wasn't the only one in her family unable to kick an addiction. 

She sighed at this. Both her mother and her older sister were on the booze bandwagon together. Sipping themselves into a tizzy any chance they got. Rose never found the stuff palatable, but lately their mother began to decline more and more drinks. Instead, spending much of her time cooped up in the laboratory behind their house. 

Rose wondered what her mother was doing up there for hours on end, wondered if her mother even came home to sleep anymore. wondered is she slept at the lab overnight. What was so very important that it forced her to almost completely sober up? What was so important that she barely saw her children? 

Rose sat up. Maneuvering on her bed to look out the window. The sky was dark with the clouds hanging low, ready to pour. She gazed over the towering evergreen trees at the stark white lab a few meters away. It stuck out like a sore thumb. Down below a team of tree trimmers worked on the over grown branches of the neighboring forest. The branches started getting dangerously close to the house about a month ago. At this point Roses mother was spending less time at home, leaving Rose to call in the tree service for her. 

She watched with her head perched on her hand. A pleased look on her face. The group of men conversing and operating machinery below. From above they all looked the same, identical in their actions. Almost like worker ants busying themselves to better the colony. 

Roses phone buzzed persistently next to her. Pulling her from the window. She picked it up looking over the call ID. It was Dave. She wondered what he wanted, it had been a while since they talked over the phone. They had kept in touch after their parents divorced sure, but he hadn't called her since. Rose swiped her finger over the green answer button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Shits finally hit the fan Rose. The shit has made contact with the fan. Shit is splattered everywhere Rose. It's a mess out here." Dave's words carried out of the phone at a break neck speed, she wasn't even able to say hello. Rose frowned a bit at this sudden dump of nonsense from Dave.

"Whatever do you mean dear step-brother?" Rose chided from the other end, her words edged with sarcasm. He was probably talking about some sick beats he just wrote. She didn't mind. She very much enjoyed his lyrical stylings.

"Have you not made contact with the outside world at all today?" Dave's voice etched with frustration. "Go check the news." Rose sighed but did as Dave says. Pulling her computer onto her lap. She opened the lid and logged on. Maybe humoring him a little would get him to calm down. 

"Okay Dave, whatever to keep your thong out of your ass." Rose calmly responded. Opening Google with one hand. “Thank you." Dave replied quite pleased with himself. Rose searched Google for current events in the news, scrolling through news report after news report about some viral disease plaguing the nation. Rose looked at the screen quizzically. Clicking on the top article. 

Down below the team of tree trimmers are at work trimming branches to close to the large house. Groups of men operating large machinery in the back yard. Pockets of workers collecting branches, talking and working. Just a normal cloudy day. Deep in the woods undenounced to the team. Something finds its way out of the tree line. 

A small child shuffles onto the back lawn. Shins covered in dirt and knees scraped to bits. Blood trickling from the wounds. Their clothing ripped at the edges from low hanging branches deep in the woods. Hair snarled up in sections with small leaves trapped in the keratin wisps. Their face covered in dirt and blood, foam dribbling down their chin. Mixing with the drying red. Eyes wide and pupils drawn in. Flicking left and right quickly. They looked like they were raised in the wild. 

A couple of the workers closer to the tree line noticed the small child. Their conversation puttering out at the sight of the child. "They kid are you okay?" "Are you lost?" One of the men said. Turning his body to the kid.

The child didn't respond. Instead turning its attention towards the two. Small beady eyes bearing into the men. The two workers hesitantly looked at one another. The man who spoke first walked closer to the child. His shoes making soft indents in the lush grass underneath him. He waited for a reaction, eying them suspiciously. 

When none came, he stepped closer. Kneeling down to look them over. Lifting his hand to pluck a branch from the child's hair. The child latching its mouth onto his inner forearm. Blunt teeth sinking roughly into the soft flesh. Their small hands clutching the man's arm in a vise like grip. Not intending to let go.

The man let out a cry. Alerting his coworkers. The second of the two men took initiative. Swiftly pulling the child off its victim. The child thrashed in his arms, kicking in all directions. The rest of the team had hurried their way over to make a semi-circle around their coworker. Inspecting the oozing bite. 

The child thrashed sharply. Clawing at the arms restraining them. The child let a frightening cry. Gripping one if the arms and swiftly sinking its bloodied teeth into the man's forearm. The man let out a cry. Reflexively letting the child go. The child running back into the woods just as the first man fell to the ground, beginning to convulse.

"Do you get what I'm saying now Rose? The world has hit shit creek without a paddle or some shit."

Rose sighed, absorbing all the information she just read. "What do you want me to do about the undead?" Rose teased, leaned back into her pillow. Lines forming between her brows. Despite her tone Rose began to wondered what she could do.

"What I want you to do is get the hell out of there." Dave sounded irritated. He was allowed to. Rose quirked a brow. Get the hell out? What was this? A shitty zombie story written by someone with nothing better to do?

"Shouldn't I be staying here. That's what the news is saying, and I distinctly remember you said this place was so secluded God could strike down the city and never notice this house. Plus, where would we even go? The Lab?" Before Rose could think over how the lab might be a good idea. She heard loud commotion in the backyard. Rose set down the phone and turned to her window. Dave's voice quietly trailing out of the speaker. She peered out the window at the utter chaos below. 

Man turning against man. Attacking each other on her back lawn. Blood staining the grass. Rose watched one of the workers on the trimming crane. A handful of his fellow workers swarming the large machine, toppling it to the ground. The crash shaking the house. It burst into flames right before her eyes. Rose watched in horror as the fire quickly caught the tree line. spreading fast. 

Rose turned back to the phone she left behind. The muffled sound of Dave's voice on the other end. Eyes wide, she picked the phone back up. Placing the electronic rectangle against her ear.

"-We can just bust in there. Guns blazing and mow these fuckers down! You and m-"

"Dave, I got to go. I'll call you back." Rose hung up quickly. Finger jamming on the red button, without waiting for a response. She had to act fast. Rose pushed herself off her bed and standing in the middle of her cluttered room. Making a quick mental analysis of the things she needed. Her toes curling into the carpet, heart racing.

Rose moved across the room. Grabbing her school bag in one hand. Dumping the heavy text books and miscellaneous papers out with the other. Replacing the contents with her laptop, books on eldritch beasts, sets of clothes, her lilac leather jacket, and finally the shiny daggers mounted to her wall. She looked them over for a second. Admiring her reflection in the polished steel. How the black and white striped hilts fit her hands perfectly. With the cutest bats at the base pulling the look all together.

Rose shook herself out of the trance and quickly shoved the decorative weapons into her bag. There wasn't much time. She still needed to pack for Roxy. She hoped her sister at least mostly had her shit together today. Ever since their mother kicked the bottle Roxy had more for herself.

Rose sighed. Making a quick once over of her room. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything in the cluttered room. She was going to miss this place. She did so much in this room. So many failed hobbies happened in this bed room- and gosh she was getting off track again. Rose hurried over to her window again. Now surveying the damage. 

More of the forest was engulfed in red. The fire was getting worse. Roses window of time was closing. Scanning the backyard, the tree trimming team fully turned. There seemed to be more of them though. Stragglers coming from the burning tree line. Not a part of the team, their tattered civilian outfits mixing with bloodied work uniforms.

Rose turned away from the window, rushing out of her bedroom. There were more of them now. It wasn't just the fire Rose had to worry about now. The lab idea was starting to become a little less plausible. Rose sped to her sisters’ room, passing the large paintings of a fabulously dressed ancient wizard speaking tongues over Cliffsides. Rose very much disliked the lack of taste her family had in art.

Rose rolled her eyes at the paintings, entering her sisters’ room. Jesus Christ. The room was a complete mess, worse than Roses controlled chaos. Papers and large books littered all the surfaces in the almost identically constructed room. Clothes and booze bottles left haphazardly around the floor. 

On the bed in the corner of the room was a pile of sheets, comforters, and blankets. Rose swiftly walked over to the bed. Kicking aside large glass bottles in her path. In the center of the large bedding cocoon laid her sister. Stone cold asleep. Still wearing the deep purple and hot pink clubbing dress from the night before. Rose made no dilly dally, shaking the sleeping Roxy roughly. Trying to relay the message that they didn't have time to dick around through her rough shakes. 

Roxy came too after quite a bit of shaking. Sluggishly pushing Roses arms away, she sat up. Her curly hair mushed on one side and matted on the other. "I'm up, I'm up..." She mumbled out. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Smudging her old makeup in the process.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. Roxy was obviously hung over today. Of all days it had to be today. "We have to leave. Now!" 

Rose opened her eyes. Looking at her sisters perplexed tired face. Roxy opened her mouth, ready to flood Rose with questions they didn't have time for. Rose turned on her heels. Searching for Roxy's old school bag. Roxy watched her sister hustle around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. She giggled a bit, confused out her noggin. "Ware R we going? Why do we gotta leave Rn?"

"Because the world is ending." Rose responded calmly. Stuffing clothes, electronics, chargers, and Roxy's car keys into her school bag. Zipping it right after. The second empty bag sitting on the floor next to Roses feet. "Wait-" Why was she grabbing all this stuff? Roxy thought to herself. 

Roxy groaned a bit as her headache made its presence known. She really shouldn't be thinking right now. Roxy flopped back into the cocoon again. Covering her eyes with her hands. Eyebrows knit together in pain. Rose threw the now full bag over her shoulders, picking up the empty bag. Then left her sisters room.

Rose sped walked down the hall. Into their mothers’ room down the hall. Her attention solely focused on the large walk in closet in the corner of the room. She headed towards the closet. Passing the unkempt queen-sized bed on her left and the large dresser on her right. Covered in half empty liquor bottles. 

She took no time grabbing clothing for her mother. Stuffing the garments into the bag. Once Rose felt she had collected enough of the same white lab coat dress she zipped the bag half way. Walking out of the closet and making a B-line for the bathroom connected to the room. Her feet making a slight pitter patter against the tile flooring. She flipped the lights on. The bathroom fan kicking on as well, it's heavy werring sound annoyed Rose to no end.

Rose caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her short blonde hair shining in the bathroom lights. Heavy dark makeup making her pale completion almost ghostly. Just the way she liked it. Rose pulled her attention away from the mirror. Regrouping her attention, She didn't have time! Rose gripped the white painted door and swung it closed. On the back hook was a hot pink bathrobe, their mothers robe. Rose plucked the fuzzy cover up and stuffed it into the bag. Opened the door. Flicking the light off she stepped out of the bathroom. 

Rose made a quick once over. Just like she did with her room. Instead of feeling like she'd miss this room. She just felt contempt for it. Especially all the booze lying around. Rose walked up to the dresser. Her footsteps muffled by the carpet. A sour look on her face. Staring down the obscene amount of liquor bottles on its surface. Something caught Roses eye though. Hidden amongst the varying shapes and sizes of glassware on the dresser. There lied a sleek silver computer.

Rose frowned. It didn't have a giant cat decal on the front so it wasn't Roxy's. Was it their moms? She felt a pang of curiosity pierce through her chest maybe there's important information on it, Information that will explain why their mother wasn't home, Information on what was taking up all her time.

Rose dropped the bag to the floor. Quickly snatched the computer from where it sat. Knocked over an empty champagne bottle. It fell to the carpet with a dull thud. Ignoring this Rose quickly opened the lid on the computer. Amazed at how stylishly new it looked. She pressed the power button with a black finger nail. Eager to see what was inside. The screen flashed on. Greeting Rose with a gaudy photo of a ripped wizard wearing only a pair of star printed Speedos as the background. She frowned. What was she expecting? Really.

Rose ignored the flexing magic man. Running the cursor over the log in with a pale finger. Shit. There was a password. Rose thought for a second. Their mother wouldn't make a password that hard, She wouldn't be able to remember it if she did. Rose wracked her brain for a couple seconds. Trying to think of what her mother would use. A couple optional passwords came to her and she quickly typed them out with one hand.

Vodka Mutini. Invalid password.  
Mutie. Invalid password.  
Jasper. Invalid password.  
Invalid. Invalid. Invalid.

Rose shut the lid sharply, frustrated at the computer. She shoved it into the bag at her feet. The computer pressing the clothing tightly together. Creating wrinkles in the garments at the very bottom. Swing the bag over her shoulder she left the room in a huff. 

Roxy heard Rose's footsteps heading for her room. Eyes still closed. Roxy sat up in her bed. Shoulders slouched. Head thumping. Roxy cracked an eye open. Her sister standing in the doorway. Fists on her hips. Mom's fuzzy robe in one hand. Roxy opened her mouth to speak but got a face full of bathrobe instead.

"Put this on." Roxy noticed the faint urgency in her sister’s voice. Pulling the robe from her face and balling it up in her hands. "Alright, alright... Who even said the world was ending? Like was its gegus or somethin?" 

Roxy giggled a bit at her joke. Slipping the robe on, one arm at a time. Rose rolled her eyes at this. Leaning on the doorway. "Dave told me. He's not wrong either. We are literally on the doorstep on the apocalypse." 

Roxy rolled her eyes. Laughing. "How do U even know that? How do we know Dave isn't being his usual self?" Rose pushed herself off the doorway with her hip. Looking her sister dead in the eyes. A small smirk playing her dark lips. "Look out your window and see for yourself." 

Roxy rolled her eyes and looked out her window. Like hell the world was ending. Rose and Dave were just messing with her. Roxy smiled, shaking her head at the nonsense this all was. That is till she saw what was presented before her. The forest she had grown up with was now crisping under the fire absorbed the evergreens. Roxy eyes widened at the sheer amount of red she saw. Pulling her entirely out of the clutches of sleep. Sobering her entirely.

She saw bits of movement below the inferno. her attention dropping to the grass below. To the ever-growing number of shambling creatures surrounding their home. Their limbs charred from the enclosing fire. Roxy couldn't wrap her throbbing head around this entire situation. Just yesterday everything was normal! The forest wasn't on fire, her backyard wasn't full of staggering monsters, and her life wasn't in any danger! 

"Come on Roxy, we need to go get Mom from the lab before it starts to burn." Roses hand was now on her shoulder. The both of them sitting in her bed. Looking out at the chaos below. Her tone felt like ice on Roxy's skin. It felt wrong. Roxy turned back to her sister, fear and confusion mixing together in her features. "How are you handling all this so casually!" 

Rose frowned a bit. Gripping Roxy's shoulder tighter. "Who said I wasn't freaking out to." Roxy frowned. The situation was getting to her. She didn't know how to handle it and she sure as hell couldn't drink this one away! Roxy could feel tears prick her eyes. It stung. Rose watched her sisters face contort into sadness, tears threatening to spill down her sister’s rosy cheeks.

She pulled Roxy into a tight hug, looking over her sisters’ shoulder at the blazing heat outside. It contrasted sharply with the deep grey sky above. Roxy wrapped her pale arms around her sister’s torso. She felt warm, comforting. Roxy sniffled. Blinking away the tears. They sat like this for a moment or two, a soft silence fell over the two. Calm compared to the frenzy outside. 

Roxy was the first to pull away. Sniffling a bit. She smiled down at Rose. Her shoulders still shook, but she seemed to be better. Rose slipped off the bed, walking towards the doorway and picking up the bag she left. Rose turned her head back to Roxy. "Come on. We still need to get Mom."

Roxy stood from the bed, standing fully on shaky legs. She tied the robe closed. Following her sister out of her room. Most likely for the very last time. The sisters made their descent down the stairs to the living room. Roxy sat on the plush sofa in the middle of the room, the seat dipping under her. Rose made her way to the kitchen. 

Flipping the lazy Susan open, she knelt down and began skimming through all the canned goods. Placing the ones that were still edible into the second bag. Roxy sat with her head in her hands tears still threatening to pour out. It was still all too hard to think about. Were they all going to be okay? Was their Mom okay? Were her friends okay? Was Callie okay? Roxy shook her head at the thought of her dear friend Calliope.

Roxy stood from the couch. Speeding up the stairs to their mothers’ room and making a b-line to the dresser. Grabbing the largest bottle of wine, she could carry. Wiggling the cork off she lifted the heavy bottle to her dark tinted lips. Drinking to her hearts content. Rose stood up from the lazy susan. She had watched Roxy run up the stairs. She knew what that meant. 

Rose sighed, zipping the second backpack up. Roxy showed up a moment later. Strolling down the stairs, bottle in hand. The dark liquid sloshing in its container. Rose met her sister half way, handing the second bag to her. Roxy took the heavy bag with trembling hands. The weight pulling her arm down a bit. She put it on, feeling slightly off balanced by it.

Rose stepped over to the lights near the front door. Switching the heavy flood lights on at the front of the house. Their brightness washing into the living room through the glass walls. "I'm turning the lights on in hope that the hoard with migrate to the front." 

Roxy watched Rose move to the front door slipping her black flats on. Roxy moved from the stairs to the front door. Her bare feet patting against the cool flooring. She too slipped into a pair of black combat boots. Roses idea seemed like the best bet to her. Then again, she didn't really want to think right now. "We won't have much time. So, we need to move fast." Rose continued, passing Roxy.

Making her way to the back door. Roxy followed in step, bottle still in hand. A look of awe on her face. Rose stood at the glass back door. Silently watching. Large water droplets falling from the sky now. Clinging to the glass on the door. The hoard now three times bigger. Shuffling around. Waiting for some form of movement. Roxy stepped next to her sister. She watched as her stomach churned.

She'd never seen them this close. Their glossy eyes staring into space with such intensity. The blood and saliva cascading down the chins of each one. Man, woman and child now carved down to their basic animalistic needs. Rose watched with equal unease in her stomach. Her breath quietly slipping from her lips. Afraid that they'll hear it through the class. They watched the hoard slowly shuffle their way to the front of the house. Just as Rose planned.

They stood like this till the last of the stragglers made their way around the house, the air around them felt stifling to the two. Both their hearts beat loudly in their chests. Rose slipped her bag off and quickly retrieving the decorative weaponry. Roxy had not noticed. Her attention now glued to the red entity eating at the woods. 

"Let’s go." Roxy turned her head towards her sister. Wait when did she have daggers?? She's never seen those before. How come she got a weapon? Wait. Does that mean they might have to fight some of these things?? Not that Roxy was concerned, she could take em. No problemo... Roxy started to feel over whelmed again. Wringing her hands around the neck of the bottle.

Rose pushed the back door open. Stepping gingerly out. Rain pelting her hair. Darting her head back and forth, she checked if the coast was clear. Blood rushing through her ears. Once Rose felt the coast was clear. She motioned for Roxy to follow. Roxy held her breath. The two of them moving away from the door and into the backyard. 

Rose began running a few strides in from of Roxy. Her eyes glued on the ever-growing forest fire they were headed towards. Roxy's head darted left and right. Trying to keep up with the younger Lalonde. The cans in Roxy’s backpack bumped and clanked together, the rustling noise making her nerves stand on end. Their shoes sinking into the plush wet grass below. Heading towards to tree line. 

The two sisters made their way into the woods. Smoke thick in the air around them. Fire licked its way up and down the trees around them. Rose covered her mouth and nose with her arm. Hunching lower in the smoke. Pushing through the ever-burning foliage. They needed to get through these woods and fast. Hopefully the threat of burning alive would be their only obstacle on their trek.

The two made their mad dash through the crumbling trees. Dipping under inflamed branches and dodging flaming clumps of leaves falling through the air. The smoke hanging low in the woods. Both girls having to run half crouched or else risk worse smoke inhalation. They were making good distance through the woods. Nearly half way to their destination. 

An adrenaline-fueled silence draped over the sisters. The fear of being caught coursing through their veins. Keeping them quiet. The only thing to be heard in the distant smolder was their steps and the heavy pelting of rain. Smoldering grass crunched under their shoes. Rose was enthralled with her mission, eyes glued on the partially burning laboratory. They needed to move faster.

Rose picked up the pace, her legs carrying her further ahead. Causing a large gap between her and her sister. Roxy was beginning to fall behind. Her chest felt tight, lungs inflamed. Her breathing came in heavy and loud, wheezing in and out. "Rose... W-wait up." Roxy coughed. Coming to a stop. Unable to breathe.

Roxy crouched. Trying to catch her breath. Her eyes darting all around her, fearful of the slightest shadow. Gripping the wine bottle tightly to her chest. All alone in the burning woods. She wasn't alone for long as distant shadows began to take form. The closer they got the more frightened Roxy became. She was surrounded. Staggering charred figures closing in.

Rose was almost to the lab. She could see the first floor from where she stood. Fire licking at its side. She was so close! She worried it might catch fire and collapse before they got inside. It was on fire yes, but you take what you can get. Roses joy quickly came to a halt by the piercing scream far behind her. The sound eerily familiar. No. No. No. No! It couldn't be. She was with her. Roxy was with her! Rose whipped around to see Roxy was nowhere near her.

Rose looked hesitantly over at the lab. Her brows knit together. She was so close! Pulling herself from her thoughts, Rose flew on her feet towards her sister. Thier Mom could wait, how could she have been so stupid not to make sure she was following. How could she be so stupid to lead them into a burning forest with potential monster threats everywhere!

Roxy swung recklessly at her attackers. The bottles content sloshing around haphazardly. Fear and desperation washing over her. Her attackers closing the gaps between them. Locking her in. Their torsos hunched. Ready to pounce at any moment. Bloodied maws and blackened nails ready to Rip. Tear. Shred. 

Roxy was beginning to feel weak. Nauseous. Her grip loosening as the bottle slightly slipped from her grip. She swung again in a vain attempt at survival. She wasn't going to go down like a chump. The bottle made contact with the charring grass below, followed by Roxy's exhausted body. The hoard ready to begin their feast.

Rose stabbed zealously at the attacker in front of her. Throwing her entire body into the force of her weapon. It recoiled in pain, turning towards her swiftly. It's bloody foaming mouth inches from her face. Lunging at her. Large smoldering hands ready to grapple her. Rose jumped back her reflexes swifter than the lumbering beasts heading for her. They seemed to now abandon her sister.

Rose let out a loud cry. Swiftly shoving her dagger through the eye of her attacker, piercing the brain. The attacker falling to the smoldering ground. Dead. The ground shaking in its wake. Rose slipped the dagger out. More frenzied attackers lunged at the short girl. Torsos hunched. Jaws unhinged. Red bubbling between gums. Their eerie stares bearing into Rose. Trying to intimidate her. 

Draggers at the ready Rose planted her feet. Slashing the vital arteries of the incoming. Crimson ribbons of blood spraying through the Smokey air. Splattering thin ropes on Roses face and Clothing. Several cuts deep enough to sever throats from heads. Cutting the amount of undead in half. Those still standing. Stumbled. Fell. Too damaged to get up. Dripping with blood. Wounded deeply.

Rose turned on her heels. Rushing over to Roxy. Falling to her knees with a soft thud, Rose dropped her daggers next to her. Roxy lay unconscious under the canopy of smoke. Looking as though she was in a perfect slumber. Untouched by the inferno around her. Rose lifted her bloodied hands. Hesitant to touch her sister. Fearful. Rose could feel the sting of tears pull at the corners of her eyes. How could she. How could she leave her sister behind? 

Rose leaned down. Pressing her ear to Roxy's back. She waited for a sound. Tears threatening to pour. Feeble thumps of Roxy's heart could be heard through her ribs. Rose let out a sigh of relief. She sat up. "Roxy wake up! We need to get out of here!" Rose said. Nudging her sister incessantly with her forearms. Blood dribbling down her wrists. 

Roxy came too with a stir. Her lungs felt tight, body stiff. She rolled onto her back. Eyes still closed. Bottle still in hand. Rose watched with watery eyes, quickly wiping them away when Roxy sat up. Eyes open. The fire was still raging all around them. But there wasn't any hoard. Where did the hoard go? Roxy thought. She turned her head to her sister. The answer coming to her like a light bulb. Roses covered in about a quarter of blood. Several bodies littering the blackened grass behind her. 

They sit like this in the crackling silence. Staring at each other. Not a word leaving either of their lips. Roxy was the first to start laughing. It started out as a giggle, then a laugh, and lastly a hysterical cackle. It was infectious. Spreading to Rose quickly. She started to laugh as well, the tension in her shoulders lifting in the giggle fit. The two giggling like idiots in the middle of a forest fire. 

Then they heard it. The growling and gurgling from behind the trees. The two falling silent, senses heightened by the noises. Dozens of shambling bodies appearing around them. Getting closer and closer. The sound of their steps loud in both the girl’s ears. The crackling fiery background enhancing fear in them. Rose groped around for her sisters’ hand. Her other hand searching for the daggers. Their fingers smashing together in their haste to grip each other’s hand. She felt Roxy's grip like a vise.

The two scrambled to their feet. Rose managing to snatch her daggers up to her chest. Eyes glued on the hostile hoard circling them. Roxy squeezed the neck of her bottle with a shaking hand. Fear zipping through their veins. Adrenaline pumping through their legs. Rose took a deep breath. Releasing it through quivering lips. 3...2...1. Go! 

Rose took off running back towards their house. Roxy keeping up behind. Their hands still gripping one another's. Shoes pushing against charred grass. The hoard bolted after them in a wave of animalistic screeches and growls heavy behind them. Roxy shut her eyes tightly as she followed her sister as Rose dodged burning branches. The sound of her heart beat thumping in her ears. She could see it! The back door it wasn't that far! They were almost there!

The hoard sounded that much closer, their speed frightening. Rose and Roxy sprinted their way to the door. Splashing through large puddles of water in the grass. The hoard practically right on them. Clipping Roxy's heels with their feet, their hot breath on her neck. Rose flung open the door, it clanged against the wall. Her and Roxy tumbling through. Hitting the tile flooring on their way down. Roxy whipped around on her knees slamming the door shut in the faces of the hoard just before they poured in. 

Their house had caught fire by now. Smoke filling all the rooms. Rose made quick haste to dig Roxy's keys out of her bag. Gripping them tightly in her fist. The hoard banging on the glass just feet away. Rose pushed herself to her feet, quickly pulling Roxy up with her. They rushed through the house, passing the even larger hoard on their front lawn. They banged against the glass walls of the living room, said glass beginning to crack under the pressure of all those bodies. 

The two made their way to the garage slamming the heavy wooden door behind them. Rose rushed over to her sister’s car and unlocking it. The two of them diving into the front seats. Rose threw the ignition on glancing over at Roxy. Her cool completion broken by fear. Roxy's face in Shock with drying mascara smudged down her cheeks. Sweat sheening their foreheads. 

Rose gave a small nod to Roxy before opening the garage door. A group of undead stand in their way. Rose throws the shift into drive. Slamming the gas. Speeding out of the garage. Crushing the poor motherfucker in front of them. The squelching sound underneath tires resounding in the cabin. Rose closed the garage door again so no more would get into their burning house, like that would keep them out really.

They sped away from their home. The only home they've known. A sense of hollowness coming over the sisters. Roxy turned back in her seat. Unable to turn completely because of her seat belt. She watched as their house got smaller and small. Rose stole glances from the rear view mirror. She switched the windshield wipers on. Their mother could handle herself. They thought. The two just hoped they would find her again. 

The phone call cut off abruptly. Dave stood with his back to the brick wall, mouth slack. Confused. Did Rose just hang up on him? Was she in trouble? Was her family under attack? Dave shook his head. His bleached bangs brushing against his tan forehead. He sighed. Sliding the phone into the front pocket of his dark jeans. 

She could handle herself. She's smart. That whole family is smart. They'll be fine. Dave had to force himself to think that, not that it wasn't true. He just didn't need anymore to worry about. He needed to get going. Fast. He really didn't want to run into anything else today. 

Before Dave took his first steps away from the building, he looked up to the roof. He hoped his Bro was handling himself, then again Bro was an asshole. Dave smirked a bit, turning his back on the building and starting the hunt for his brother. Dave stayed in the back alleys. He felt safer going this way than on the roads. He hoped that at least there would be less rabids that way.

Dave had made his way through six blocks of back streets. Making thirteen unanswered calls to Dirk on his walk. His phone battery was getting low and he needed to save power. Slipping the phone back in his pocket. Dave meandered his way north again, turning to up another back alley.

Dave was having a tough time remembering the directions to some of his brother’s favorite hang outs. The anime cafe, the hardware store, the skate park, hell even his boyfriends house to name a few. Knowing that fucker, Dirk was probably living in pig shit luxury at that mansion. While Dave had to trudge through the slums and avoid the undead at each turn. Dave sighed, keeping his attention on his surroundings as he walked. His footsteps keeping him company in the otherwise desolate area.

He decided to head to the hardware store. Maybe his brother went there to stock up on weaponry or something like that Dave guessed. Come to think of it, why didn't Dirk alert his family to the end of the world? Even better, why didn't he take them with? Dave's focus was diverted to the sky. Large droplets now falling from the dark clouds looming above. The clouds threatened to pour all day and decided now was the perfect time.

Dave groaned a bit. Already starting to get wet. His shirt starting soak. Taking off his backpack, He unzipped the top. Reached in and pushing away all the crap he threw in out of the way he grabbed one of the hoodies from the bottom of the bag. A stray chip bag spilling out with the red clothing item as Dave tugged it out. Dave ignored the snack food. Quickly pulling the hoodie on and flipping the hood up so his hair wouldn't get anymore wet.

Dave zipped the bag. Maneuvering the katana sticking out, making sure it wouldn't fall with how awkwardly it stuck out. Dave slung his bag back on. Kneeled down and grabbed the stray Doritos bag off the floor. It crinkled in his grip. Snack time! Dave stood and kept moving. Crunching on delicious cool ranch chips. The rain beginning to soften the ground under his feet. 

Around ten minutes later, Dave's fingers touched the bottom of the bag. Finger tips gathering Dorito dust. He pulled them out and licked them clean. Crumbling the blue packaging up, Dave dropped the empty chip vessel to the ground without skipping a beat. He was about half way to the hardware store. Just now walking through the loading bay of some random strip mall down town.

His guard heightened. The place was completely barren. Dave felt like he just strolled into a ghost town on a stormy day. Each step he took echoing off the concrete walls of each store. Dave's eyes darted in all directions behind his shades. On the outside his cool was in perfect condition, on the inside he was on pins and needles. He was use to feeling like this after sixteen years with Bro.

Dave calmly reached his arm back. His hand gripped the handle of his katana. Rain drops had collected on the black wrapping of the handle, making Dave's hand damp. Dave whipped the sword from his back pack. Gripping the weapon tightly in his hand. Continuing on his path. Eyes and ears open for anything odd. 

So far nothing was out of the ordinary. No movement in sight. The place was silent as shit and Dave didn't like it one bit. He held the katana out in front of him. His stance ready to pounce, just like he was taught. His footsteps deliberately silent against the ground. He was coming up on one of the abandoned semi's. The large vehicle obscuring his vision. There was most likely something hiding behind it ready to attack.

Dave quickly rounded the semi. Hopping around the corner with a small "HA!" sword pointed out in front of him. His feet making a small stuffing noise against the ground. Nothing was there. Dave smirked. They were all too scared of him! He was way to intimidating! Dave knew that wasn't true though. His shoulders sagging at the truth. He turned on his heels. Taking his first steps forward again.

Suddenly a loud cry erupted in Dave's ear drum. Coming from his right, down the length of the semi. Dave's blood froze, his head whipping to the right. His eyes wide. A boy around his age barreling at him right before his very eyes. This guy didn't look infected. Just scared out of his fucking mind! The kids still screaming. His attention on the monstrosity chasing him. Foam sputtering from its gaping jaw. Arms outstretched. Ready to tear this kid apart.

Dave's eyes widened. This kid was going to run right into him. Worse than that he was going to get Dave mixed up in this terror. Dave raised his sword as words left his mouth without thought. "Get down!" The kid running towards him snapped his head forward. 

Realizing he was about to run head long into this dude’s sword, John ducked into a slide. Similar to his slide into home base on his high school team. Except this slide wasn't on the soft red dirt of a baseball field but on the coarse hard concrete of this unloading dock. His hip was going to be bruised to say the least.

John slid painfully past this guy, gripping his hefty sledge hammer tightly to his chest. Just barely missing the sharp blade swinging above him. John watched in awe as the blade sunk deep into his attacker chest cavity. The rabid trying to push down the blade. Attempting to grab at the blonde guy connected to the hilt, said blonde struggling to hold this monster off.

Dave was starting to regret this. He couldn't get his katana out! This thing was trying to grab him! Plus, this kid was just staring at him like some dick! He was going to die. Sword buried in some lunatic. While some stranger watches. This was so not cool. Dave turned his head, still struggling with the attacker trying to grab his face. The thing managing to knock his shades off-kilter. 

"Hey man. Want to stop ogling and help!?" John blinked up at the tan kid above him. He hadn't realized he was starring. Without skipping a beat, he pushed himself off the ground. His hip aching in protest. Using the sledge hammer in his hand to boost him up, John made his way over. Scanning the situation in front of him. The rabid swinging its arms in the air, still trying to grab at Dave's face meat. Dave leaning as far as he can away from this creature. His brows knit in annoyance. 

"Hmmm... Try pulling the sword out." John said. His front teeth chewing on his lower lip. His fists on his hips. Dave looked at this guy like he was an absolute idiot. Who was this douchebag anyways! "If I try, I'm going to pull this guy down with me nub nuts."

John frowned. "Jeez I was just trying to help. Here let me try something!" Dave didn't have time to protest before John lifted his sledge hammer up to his shoulder. Swinging the heavy tool right at their attacker face. Dave squeezed his eyes shut, afraid he'll get his lights knocked out too. The hammer made contact with its target. A loud crack coming from the delicate face bones, crushing the attacker’s skull. Flinging the body backwards under the force.

Dave's grip on his katana never lightens during the whole ordeal. Resulting in the blade snapping in two like a stick under the force of Dave's grip and his attackers’ body. Dave stared, eyes wide at his broken weapon. He sighed. Shoving the peace of shit back into his bag he looks up at the boy in front of him. Then the smashed body at his feet.

He was impressed, this kid didn't look like the type to kill in cold blood. Especially since he was running away... Kind of like what Dave usually did, but he didn't this time... Odd... Dave's thoughts were interrupted by John's voice. "Nice one dude, didn't think I was going to make it there!" 

Dave smirked with his cool guy look back in full swing. The kid laughed sheepishly at his words. Sticking out his hand. "My name's John Egbert. Thanks for helping me out there."

Dave looked at the outstretched hand and fist bumped it instead. Causing an awkward hand gesture, that he ignored. "Egbert huh? Aren't you in a history class with me? I'm Dave Strider by the way." 

John looked at his hand with confusion. Shaking it out. "Yeah I think... I sit a row or two behind you. It's nice to finally meet you Dave." Dave nodded remembering the class fondly. Man, it seemed like a different life compared to all the shit that happened. "Say why is a clean-cut guy like you hanging in these muddy slums?"

John's toothy smile dropped slightly at Dave's comment. "I got separated from my dad. We were trying to get to my sister but got split up somehow..." 

Dave frowned slightly at this. "That's rough buddy." John nodded and stared off at the semi to their right. "I got to find him. He told me to head for my cousins house and the faster I get there the faster I find him." 

Dave nodded, mulling over ideas in his head, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He had a better chance of living if he got off the streets. There's probably a charger at this cousins house too so he could charge his phone there. That made two good points. "Could you help me find my dad? I mean if you don't want to, I can understand. I'm kind of a coward with all this and if you feel I might just be a burden I-"

John just kept going on and on using his hands in his words. Swinging the sledgehammer close to Dave's face without realizing. Dave stuck his hand out so it wouldn't hit him. "Chill your roll Egbert. I'll help you find your dad. Just don't bludgeon me like that poor fucker over there." 

John looked over at the body Dave was motioning towards. He laughed a bit in embarrassment, Dave smirked. "Come on let's get going before any more of these things show up." John nodded. The two making their way out of the loading dock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Dave and John get along? Will they survive the walk? Will Roses mom survive? Will she escape the forest fire? Will Roxy be okay? Will Rose figure out why her mom was in the lab all this time? read on to find out!


	4. Unwanted House Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired really hard to do the colored text like in the comic. Sadly I'm really bad at HTML.

The sky had lightened up significantly as the day went by and this made John very happy. If it wasn't for everything that had happened he would have thought it was a dream, what with the sun coming out. Except it did all happen and the gore clinging to John's hammer was proof. John looked down at his shoes, drying blood plastered to the white rubber toes. His shoulders slump.

His dad would have been upset about John getting his shoes dirty. That is if the world had not gone sideways. John frowned, his front teeth chewing on his lower lip in thought. It was a genetic thing, his sister and his cousins did it too. Man, the more John thought about family the more he felt bummed out. John stumbled over a bit under the force of Dave's shoulder bumping into his. An obvious attempt to get John out of his funk.

John stumbled off the sidewalk. Stepping on the grass. He walked back onto the concrete, giving the blonde cool kid a toothy smirk. Dave smirks back hands in his front pockets. His jacket long since stuffed back into his bag. "Dude what's eating you? You haven't talked for the past two blocks. I've had better conversations with dead birds."

John wasn't sure if he should laugh at Dave's comment or not. He didn't look like the type to talk to dead birds. Then again, he still barely knew anything about this kid. Even though they were apparently in the same grade and went to the same schools since childhood. Guess they just never had a class together till now.

John shrugged, his lanky arms bobbing up with his shoulders. He noticed on their journey that he towered over Dave by at least three inches. But what Dave lacked in height he made up for in build, Dave had a squarer body shape than him. Built like a wrestler compared to John's lanky build. Maybe that was another reason they never saw each other at school.

"I don't know. I'm just ya know, worried about my dad..." John slumped a bit. The cycle of thoughts starting up again. Dave frowned. He had struck a cord, one he didn't mean too. Dave looked down at his shoes as he kicked stray chunks of concrete in front of him. His heels dragging against the side walk. "I get that."

John nodded, not making eye contact. Instead he focused on the chunks Dave kicked around. An awkward stillness vailing the two. He kept thinking about his dad and how just hours ago the two got separated because of John's carelessness. Even in times of danger John acted like a child stuck in an awkward bean pole body.

"You ever worry about your dad?" John spoke quietly. Parting the silence like the red seas, Moses style. Dave lifted his head a bit, his head phones making a soft clanking sound. A "No." Slipping from his tan lips.

John frowned, this was not an answer he was expecting. Silence dropped over the two again. The potential conversation snuffed out before it could kindle. Dave realized this a little to late. He didn't mean to shut John down like that, but he also didn't feel like tip toeing around the topic of his Bro.

The two continued walking, awkward silence sticking to their skin. They knew nothing about each other. Dave felt anxious in all this quite emptiness. He needed to fill it with something. Fast. So, he did what he did best in situations like these. Talk. Talk. Talk.

"So. Tell me about yourself Egbert. Let me in on the Life magazine article that is you, man. Tell me about your favorite hobbies. Movies. Sports. Aspirations. Shit that gets you up in the morning. I don't know, this awkward silence bullshit is so childish. Like we're two grown dudes. We can find something to talk about. I mean hell. You like movies, right? Of course you do. You're a living dude with sense."

John's eyes widened a bit, taken aback by the amount of words coming from Dave's mouth. He took a moment to register the questions he was asked. His dark eyebrows coming together in contemplation. He put his hand to his chin. Pointer finger curling under his lower lip, thump perpendicular to his mouth, making an L. "Hmmmmm... I guess my hobbies would consist of magic, practical jokes, comedy, aaannd a bit of computer programming."

John extended his "and" for dramatic effect, but in all honesty computer programming wasn't even his favorite, nor was he that good at it. Dave nodded a bit at Johns reply. Smirking at him with his cool guy look. John's face reflecting in his shades. He could see how nervous he was.

"What about you?" John quickly added. Avoiding his reflection in Dave's shades. Dave perked up at this. Rolling his shoulders back, a sly smile on his face. John found this funny. He wondered what this cool guy did. Probably something awesome like play a get-

"I like to rap." Dave replied with a smirk. Pride hidden under the layers of his ironic tone. This was not what John was thinking. Rapping? Is that what cool kids did now? John looked at him with a bit of disbelief, his mouth slightly slack. "What? Is that all you do? Is that your one defining interest?" John asked trying to hide his laughter.

Dave bristled under John's scrutiny. Lifting his fist Dave lightly punched John in an attempt to get the taller boy to quit laughing. John stubbled to the side, his laughter dying down. A shit eating grin still painting his features. Buck teeth peeking out from between ocher lips. "I like photography too dick munch. Is that good enough?" Dave replied. His lips pulling into a tight line.

John nodded. "That is very much adequate." He sighed softly from laughing so much. Dave rolled his shoulders out. Facing forward now. His eyes scanned the area around them. They had walked about one mile since the two met, and despite this John said they still had about three more miles to go.

Dave was not looking forward to walking another three miles. Especially since he ran about half a mile up his stairs beforehand. His legs ached from the memory of those stairs. His heart beat faster too. His brows coming together in concern. Why was he suddenly feeling this way?

His mind raced with the memory of being chased like he was prey. By a murderous woman out for blood. The sound of her piercing cries imprinted on his brain. Dave began to sweat. The chase playing over and over in his brain. His heart ready to run out of his chest.

John noticed Dave's hands grasping and ungrasping in his Jean pockets, his shoulders shook slightly, and he wasn't focusing on anything. John frowned, lifting his hand up he slowly set it on Dave's shoulder. Pulling Dave back to reality. Causing him jump under the firm contact. John pulled his hand off Dave's shoulder, the ghostly imprint still lingering on his nerves.

"Hey dude. You good?" John asked in a calm tone. Reminiscent of how John's father would talk to him. Dave nodded, his blonde bangs brushing his sweaty forehead. His gaze never falling on the other boy. John took his nod as a yes before continuing. "You want to talk about?"

Dave shook his head. He really didn't want to spill his issues to this lanky dork. Why was he even feeling this way! He's a Strider. Striders don't get freaked out by rabid women. Striders make the lady's rabid for them!... At least that's what Bro always told him and Dirk. Dave sighed, straightening himself out he looked over at John. "Anyways now that we got this stupid "get to know you better" shit out of the way. What's your favorite movie John?"

Dave uses air quotes around his get to know you bit. His usual cool kid look returning to normal. John perked up at the sudden topic change. Now was his chance to flex his movie buff muscles. John had a stupid grin on his face that unnerved Dave just a bit. Causing the blonde to wonder what he got himself into.

"First off, I have a list of my personal favorites, but I would whole heartily have to say that Con Air with Nicholas Cage is by far. The best piece of cinema your eyes will ever be blessed to see. A close second being the Ghostbuster franchise."

John's face was beaming with smugness. His front teeth sticking out of his smile. It was Dave's turn for disbelief, jaw going slack. Deep red eyes wide behind his shades. This guy seriously did NOT just say Con Air was the best movie without being ironic! It would be a travesty if he was fully serious.

"Are you serious? Or is this ironic? If it's not ironic I swear." Dave said. His disbelief still evident on his face. John's face went from smug to serious in a matter of seconds. It scared Dave a bit, he didn't know this kid could get so serious so fast. "I am deathly serious Dave. More serious than Nic Cage when he wanted the bunny back in the box."

John's strong gaze never left Dave when he spoke. Dave's eyes wide behind his shades. Holy shit. This kid is not being ironic. After a minute John broke their intense eye contact. His stupid smile reappearing, now beginning to infodump about Con Air.

Dave shook his head. Unable to keep his face straight. He started laughing, like it hurt his ribs laughing. John was still talking ignoring Dave's hysteria. A focused look in his eyes. His hands flying around as he talked, the hammer secure in his grip swinging around haphazardly. Dave ducking once or twice during his giggle fit to avoid getting clobbered.

Dave's eyes were starting to prick with tears behind his shades. He was laughing that hard. His mind just couldn't wrap around the idea that the person he decided to bare the apocalypse with was so into shit movies. Whoever gave Nicholas Cage a mullet should get an award in comedy cause that was pure gold. Dave tried to catch his breath from laughing so much.

John was still talking when Dave's phone buzzed. A wide grin still plastered on his face. Dave reached into his back pocket, plucking the sleek black iPhone out. He opened his phone. Tuning out Egbert's deep dive into the masterpiece that is Con Air. Dave pulled his notification bar down to see there was a message for him in pester chum from Rose.

Dave's eyes widened. Sucking in a breath. He sighed in relief. She was alive! They were all safe! Dave quickly opened the message. His fingers buzzing with anticipation. The screen switching over to the pester chum site. Simple purple text scrolled over the screen. "Where r u?"

Dave frowned. He actually didn't know where they were. He was just kind of following John's lead since he seemed to know the way to this estranged cousin house pretty well. Dave lifted his head from his phone and scanning the area around them. They were walking down some residential back road. In a neighborhood way fancier than what Dave was use too. It would be even fancier if the doors weren't busted in and the windows were still intact.

After scanning their surroundings once or twice. He finally located a street sign. They were on 4th street, heading... he guessed north. Dave was never great with this area of town when it came to directions. He dropped his head down to his phone again and quickly typing. "Were on 4th and Main. In some fancy ass neighborhood. Like some serious prince of Belair shit here."

Dave waited for Roses response. His fingers fidgeting with the setting on his phone. Finally clicking it to power saving mode. Dave looked back at John. Who still seemed to still be info dumping, too preoccupied to notice Dave. He smirked a bit. This kid was really odd, he could dig that. Despite John's weird interests he was a pretty alright person to hang out with. Dave was glad they ran into each other. Even if he would never mention it.

Dave's phone buzzed again. Alerting him to his conversation with Rose. Dave turned his head back to his phone. Clicking the message open. "We? R u with Dirk?" Dave rolled his eyes. Typing back. "Fuck no. He dipped before this all went sideways. Nah, I ran into this kid from my school. His names John Egbert. He's pretty alright, but he's got a monster crush on Nic Cage."

Roses response was immediate. Dave could just imagine her long lavender nails tapping away at her screen. "Hmm the name sounds familiar. I remember this gurl in my science class talkin about a John Egdert. Anyways, not the point. We'll pick u up shortly. Not that far away."

Dave read the message carefully. It was odd. Rose never shortened her words when she typed. He tapped away quickly. Red text filling his screen. "Hey not to be a grammar cop. But what happened to your text? You don't normally cut your words. When did you start acting like Roxy?"

Dave blinked. Roses text color had switched from lavender to hot pink. He smirked a bit. The next message came quicker with more typos. "Y yes deer step bro. It is Roxy. Rose is havin me type whil sh drives."

Dave nodded to himself. Knowing Roxy on any weekend. She was probably hung over or drinking. It was really a two-colored wheel to spin from with her. Dave clicked his phone off and slipping the small device back into his pant pocket. He pulled his focus back to John. An annoyed look now on Johns features. Whoops. The jig was up.

John had noticed Dave wasn't paying attention long ago and he was kind of upset about it. This guy wanted to know stuff about him, but the moment John really delves into what interests him he's got more important stuff to do on his phone. John huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. The sledge hammer nestled in the crook of his arm. Dave just gives a little shrug.

"Really dude?" John asked. Annoyance coming off his words. Dave gave a small grin. One of his eyebrows lifting past his bangs. "Yeah man. Sorry to put a rain on your parade but Con Air is utter trash. Like the entire thing didn't even have "Con Air" air condition units in it. Not a single one. Now that's a pretty shitty way to market your movie. Making it sound like a killer air conditioning centric flick, but then denying the audience that cool refreshing air? That just isn’t cool."

John groaned audibly. Squeezing his eyes shut in disdain. His dark brows knit together as his forehead creasing in the middle. Dave smirked. His irony levels through the roof with that action. Dave turned his head back to their path. They had meandered over to the intersection of 4th and Main. In perfect view of Rose when she'll arrive. Dave lifted an arm in front of John stopping him in his heated tracks.

Dave could see John's confusion. He didn't really feel like explaining why they stopped. It felt like it would take to much effort. Before John could ask any questions Dave began to speak again. "In my seasoned opinion Johnathan. Can I call you Johnathan? I'm gonna do it anyways. In my seasoned opinion Starsky and Hutch with Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson is the best goddamn movie to ever grace this earth. Even if this earth is going in the shitter."

"You have got to be shitting me!" John said throwing his arms up dramatically. Nearly flinging his sledge hammer behind him. Dave just nodded. "You seriously think that movie is better than Con Air? What does it even have compared to it?"

"Well." Dave retorted. "Snoop Dogs in it to start. So is Owen Wilson the voice of Lightening McQueen himself! And like I mentioned before. Ben Stiller who played Bernard in Megamind and wore these exact Ray Bens in the the best movie ever." Dave taps the side of his shades. A smug look on his face.

John frowned. Skepticism evident on his brow perched high on his forehead. He took a closer look at the blondes shades. Inspecting them like he knows what real shades verses fake shades looked like. "I don't think I believe you. How would you have even gotten them?"

Dave shrugs at Johns comment. "You don't need to believe me. Just know that it's true." John rolled his eyes at that and Dave continued. "I got these off of eBay when a lot of the props and costumes were being auctioned off. I had to spend a pretty penny to get these but they are totally worth it though!"

John opened his mouth to reply, his words getting cut short by Dave's hand lifting in front of him. Dave's phone had buzzed again, quickly he fished it out. Turning it on to see a message from Roxy this time. "Round the cornr."

Dave clicked his phone off again. Looking up he scanned the road in front of them. A sleek plum colored BMW rounding the corner to their left. Dave smirked and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He passed a glance at John while Roxy's car pulled up. John's mouth slack, large front teeth showing. Confusion and awe painted his face. It was a dumb look that made Dave laugh.

The BMW came to a stop in front of the two boys. The front end covered in dried blood. The grill still had chunks of gore stuck to it. It made John think of squished bugs stuck in the grill of large trucks and it also reminded him how bloody his dad's car got. He really wanted to know who stole the car. John gripped his hammer tightly in anger.

The tinted window of the passenger side slid down ominously. Behind the dark glass sat two girl's. The one in the passenger seat looked to be a couple years older than John. With curly natural blonde hair that looked to be caked in hair spray. She had a pale face with smudged makeup streaming down it. John tried to peer further into the car. Bending his torso, a bit to see the other girl.

Dave gripped his shoulder before he could. Bringing John back to standing. The girl with the curly hair smiled up at the two. Her smile was a complete contrast to her disheveled look. bright and cheery. Making John's insides melt a bit. "So this is the John kid you ran into. He's a cutie!" The girl said, dragging her eyes up and down John. Scoping him out like meat.

John stood awkwardly under her gaze. Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, Stepping a little in front of John and blocking her gaze. She flicked her eyes up at Dave, still smiling. Dave gave a small smile back. "Don't be weird Rox."

The girl rolled her eyes. Giggling at Dave's comment. Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. Stepping over to the back-seat car door. Leaving John standing on the side walk, confused out his gourd. Who were these people? We're they family? Friends? John gripped his sledge hammer absent mindedly. Almost waiting for Dave to tell him what to do.

Dave turned back to John. A hand on the door handle. One foot in the grass with the other standing in the street. The girl looked back over at John, amused by his confusion. John looked between the two before Dave spoke. "How silly am I? I totally forgot to mention. John meet my step sisters Rose and Roxy"

Dave made an ironic show with his arms. Flailing them in the direction of the two girls in the car. Roxy fluttered her fingers at John. John gave a small wave back. His attention now drawn to the second girl. Rose. She had leaned into view now. Her blonde Bob and heavy gothic makeup now in full view. She looked to be about John and Dave's age. But the expression she had could make one think differently. It was almost pissed off but with a hint of charm.

John began making secret comparisons between the two. The Roxy girl looked to be the more outgoing crazy one while the Rose girl seemed to be the more aloof serious one. John felt a little uneasy around Rose. Especially since she was looking right at him now. John didn't realize he was staring until Rose opened her mouth. "Dave let's hurry this up. It's still could be dangerous out here."

Dave nodded, opening the car door. He motioned for John to get in first. John quickly stepped towards the car. Embarrassment turning his neck pink. He felt kind of bad for staring. He crawled inside. Scooting into the seat behind the Rose at the driver side. He could see her reflection in the rear-view mirror. A cold stare meeting his. He looked back down, busying himself with buckling his seat belt.

A slight amount of anxiety began to run through John's body as he tightened the seat belt to his body. The pain in his neck becoming noticeable again. His gaze fell to his lap. The car accident playing step by step in his head. The collision. The Force. The Noise. The Glass. The Fear. Dave slid into the seat next to John. Slamming the door shut. Starling John back to reality and making him jump slightly.

Dave frowned, turning his body slightly to John. The leather upholstery squeaking under his weight. His dark brows knit together in confusion. John just silently gave a thumbs up. A feeble attempt in his opinion to tell everyone he was good. Roxy's body was turned around in her seat. The belt cutting into her skin slightly, an equally confused look on her face.

The attention in the cab switched when Rose cleared her throat. Face still stern. But it had lightened up now that everyone was inside. With her brows relaxed, she seemed less intimidating this way. She wasted no time in asking. "So, John where is this cousins house you and Dave want to go to?" Her voice was smooth and low. Which made John think of a counselor.

"Oh, uh it's about three mile North. On the uh... Harley private street." John responded. Feeling a little put on the spot. Rose nodded back. Smiling a bit and making John feel better. He noticed Roxy and Dave staring at him. Their brows up near their hair lines. John frowned in confusion. A simple "What?" Leaving his lips.

"Are u by chance related to Mr. Harley? That really old adventurer guy that funds almost every BIG thing in this City?" Roxy asked eagerly. Bouncing up and down a bit in her seat. Dave rolled his eyes at the amount of enthusiasm Roxy was giving off, a small smirk on his lips. John gave off a nervous laugh. "Uhh yeah... He's like my grandma's brother. He takes care of my cousins."

Roxy opened her mouth to say something. Maybe Gush about how Mr. Harley funded a new chemistry lab at her college. Taking in a large breath, she suddenly starts coughing uncontrollably. Hoarse coughing wracks through her body. Causing her to turn back around in her seat, covering her mouth with an open palm.

John and Dave looked at each other, eyes wide with fear. Rose leaned over and pat her sisters back. Waiting for Roxy's coughing fit to calm down. She looks into the back seat and frowns, seeing that both boys are pressed firmly to the car doors. Ready to dip if Roxy gets worse. Rose rolls her eyes. "Boys she's fine. Its Just a bit of smoke inhalation."

Dave was the first to react. Pushing himself away from the door. Concern etched into his square features. He looked at Roxy, hunched over a bit. Breathing slowly, the fuzzy material of her robe lifting up and down. Dave frowned, genuine worry filling him. He looks back at Rose as her hand slips from Roxy's back. "Why does she have smoke inhi- whatever you just said?"

Rose frowned a bit. Dave's tone filled with fear. Shame pulling at the corner of her mouth. She had messed up and she knew it. The fact She left Roxy behind still ate at her. That she put her sister in danger. Their mom wouldn't have wanted that. Rose took in a deep breath and spoke in an even tone. "We were getting mom. The forest caught fire. We got separated and Roxy breathed to much smoke in."

Dave frowned. Sitting back in his seat more as John watched quietly. He looked from Rose to Dave. Watching as Rose turned in her seat. Shifting the car into Drive. He looked to Dave who was still staring at Roxy with concern.

"Is that why mom isn't here?" Dave asked quietly. Filling the cab before silence truly could. The final curtain of quite falling over the four. There isn't an answer. Rose focuses all her attention on driving. Roxy sits back in her seat normally, a tired look on her face.

Dave looks between his sister's. The backs of their heads facing him. Neither of them acknowledging his question. He frowns, throwing his head phones on. Clicking his phone on and starting a random track. He turned his body towards the window. Closing himself off the best he can.

John frowned, watching Dave run his fingertips over the glass leaving smudge marks. The cars atmosphere felt hostile with awkwardness. John bit his lower lip in apprehension. He really didn't want to add to the tension in the car but there was a glaring issue that tugged at Johns brain. Made it thump with pain. Mostly because he may have a slight concussion.

"Dave. Please put your seat belt on. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Jade slung the heavy shot guns strap across her body. Letting the strap tug at her shoulder. Leaning down she picked up her ammunition bag. Holding the small military grade pack in one hand, she stood straight again. Her long skirt brushing the grass below. Jade looked at the sky, heavy grey clouds met her gaze. They had gotten significantly worse since Jade arrived to the private shooting range on her grandpa's property.

She hoped the clouds would clear up soon. Shooting in a potential thunderstorm that could strike at any moment wasn't a good idea. Especially when the booth for shooting was made of metal. Jade huffed silently to herself. She had gotten up very early to practice. Wanting to be the best sharp shooter, so that when her grandpa came back. He'd take Jade with him on his next adventure! That's what Jade hoped would happen at least.

That's all she really could do. It was a known fact in the family that their grandfather always went solo. Heck, he never took Jake either. Jade looked over at her older brother, who was currently holstering his pistols and sorting his own items to pack up. Jade rolled her eyes behind her large circle glasses. She adored her brother greatly, but the guy was kind of a slow poke.

"We don't have all day Jake." Jade said a touch of annoyance in her tone. Playfully bumping Jake with her ammo bag, a small smile tugging at her lips. Jake brushed her bag away. Rolling his deep green eyes at his kid sister. "You can't rush packing. Do you want me to forget something and let it rust in the rain?"

Jade rolled her light green eyes. Brushing a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. She didn't tie her hair up this morning, preferring to let it flow freely today. It was a Saturday anyhow and a good day to relax. If it weren't for the weather that is. Jade turned her gaze back to the sky, eyeing the heavy clouds with unease. They seem to be getting closer.

After a couple minutes Jake had all his belongings packed away. He turned to Jade, slinging his bag over one broad shoulder. It kind of looked dumb on him what with how large Jake was. He had taken after their grandfather. Built like a boxer and hairy as all hell. Between the two siblings the shower drain was always full of hair. It was gross.

The pair began their trek towards their house. Stepping through the lush grass of their back yard. Jade lifted her slim tan fingers up to her mouth, whistling for Beck to follow. The sharp noise ringing through the open air. Getting the attention of a large white dog. Jade smiled, watching the family dog bound towards her from the treeline near the power plant.

The power plant had been in the family for three generations along with the mansion. It powered the entire city. With that much nuclear power keeping the city on it needed tons of attention. Apparently, more attention than they got in Jades opinion. It felt like thier grandpa spent all his time home at the power plant. Which wasn't much since he was always overseas on adventures.

Jade still held out hope though that one day their grandpa would take her and Jake with him on one of his next trips. Maybe he'll even have that weird body guard with the hat house sit while they were gone. Jade let a sigh slip out, drawing the attention of Bec. Jade looked down at the fluffy canine head butting her leg. She smiled a bit patting her dog on its head.

Jade passed her gaze over to her older brother. His normal carefree demeanor switched out for one of deep thought. Jade quirked a dark brow. She watched as Jake chewed at his lower lip in thought. What was eating at him all of a sudden? Jade placed her hand on his shoulder. Grabbing Jake from his thoughts. He quirked his head down to Jade. She gave him a quizzical look.

Jake sighed, turning his head up to the dark sky above. He really didn't want to tell Jade. It was a stupid issue he was experiencing. Just some relationship stuff nothing he couldn't figure out on his own. He hoped at least. Sadly, he knew he couldn't keep this stuff from her. Either she'd bug him into spilling or he would spill on his own. Which he was technically doing now. "It's just stuff with Dirk."

Jade perused her lips in confusion, giving him a look to continue. Jake turned his attention to the mansion in the distance. Biting his lower lip. "He's just acting... Weird, like weirder than normal. Like he's really... What's the word? Paranoid? Yeah. He's acting really paranoid. Like he's keeps texting me that somethings going to happen and that I need to be ready. Ready for what I have no clue. I mean I'm down for adventure but he's seeming really insistent about this. It's kind of scaring me in all honesty..."

Jade blinked a couple times, letting this information sink in. Turning her attention to watch Bec run around in circles a couple feet ahead. It wasn't surprising that Dirk was acting strange, he tended to go through periods like this with Jake. Usually she wouldn't get to involved in their relationship issues, but this seemed different. It made Jades gut uneasy.

"Have you responded yet?" Jade asked, looking him in the eye. She knew that when things got too hard Jake would avoid it. It seemed pretty counterproductive to her, what with his love for adventure. Jake gave a guilty look. Biting at the bottom of his lip and wringing his large hands together. She knew it. He never replied. Which is probably fueling Dirks paranoia. Jade groaned audible.

"Now hold your horses Jade. I was going to reply when we got home! I just don't know what to say..." Jake quickly said, trying to spare himself from Jades scorn. It was too late though. "Jake you really need to stop leaving Dirk on read. It's kind of mean and it doesn't help his mentality. I know this time it seems weirder than normal but you still need to response to him. You can't just hide from this stuff."

Jake sighed, he knew he had to reply, he knew he was being kind of mean with avoiding the situation, and he just didn't know how to approach it. It's not every day when your boyfriend of three years starts saying the world is ending. "You're right Jade. I'll take care of this."

This seemed to please Jade. Giving a small nod as she stepped up to the back door. Opening the door, the two stepped into their large kitchen. Jade slipped her shot gun off. Placing it on the granite counter of the island. Jake set his pistols next to her things. He planned on properly putting things away later. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

Jade stepped around the island. Running her finger tips through her hair, scratching her scalp. She needed a shower. She was to focused on practice to think about a shower. She glanced over at Jake on her way out the kitchen. "Hey, I'm going to go clean up. Make sure you take care of your Dirk issue."

Jake gave a small nod. Watching his sister leave. Sitting at the island. Situating himself on the bar stool, trying to get comfy. He knew he was going to be here a while. Jake slipped his phone out of his pocket. Gripping it tightly in his hand. He clicked it on, swiping his password in. The home screen lighting up to show twelve read messages since early that morning and six unread ones since then. Jake sighed, resting his elbows on the counter top.

Clicking in the notification Jake prepares himself the onslaught of text. Walls of orange meeting his eyes. "Jake I'm serious here. You need to get ready. Things are heading for oblivion and I honestly want both of us out of the splash zone. Because there is going to be a torrential down pour of shit coming for us all. Think like what happened in Watchmen. Not the movie, that sucked major ass. Like they seriously wimped out on that ending! No, I mean what happened in the comic but the whole world and not like aliens? Idk I didn't finish it all the way. It was kind of awkward with all that blue junk but that's not the point. No one else will believe me but I know that you will. You've always been open to strange ass catastrophic news that no one else would believe. This is why you got to talk to me now. I got to know if you're taking this seriously. The world is going to end today! Something hella bad is being released. If we all hurry, we can get as far away as possible before all this hits. Before we get swept up into this utter fuckery. But I need you to respond or else I'm going to be forced to leave by myself. I don't want to do that Jake. So please. Please respond!"

Jake frowned. Rubbing his temple with one hand, trying to think of a good response. He wanted to respond. He just didn't want to leave. He was the man of the house currently. He had responsibilities to keep track of. He had to keep the power plant in order while his grandpa was out. He didn't know what would happen if the plant was left alone but he knew it wasn't good.

Jakes fingers hovered over the key pad of his phone, about to reply when sharp raps on the front door startled him. Causing Jake to drop his phone to the counter. The onslaught of banging on the front door continuing. The harsh thunks bouncing off the walls. Jake quickly moved from the kitchen to the front door. Who could it be this early on a Saturday?

Jake turned the heavy knob, pulling the front door open he came face to face with his problem. Dirk stood on the front porch. Dark brows pulled together. A sleek Harley Davis motorcycle parked in the large drive way behind him. Dark pointy shades obscuring any emotion coming from his eyes. Jake didn't need to know that though. After being together so long he knew that Dirk was pissed.

He pushed past Jake and making a B-Line for the plush leather couch adjacent to the fireplace. The leather sagging slightly under Dirks weight. Jake watched from the door, feeling Dirks frustration fill the room. Dirks eyes were on him. Mouth pulled into a tight line.

Jake waited for Dirk to say something. Busying himself with shutting the front door in an attempt to avoid Dirks eyes. "Jake, why didn't you reply? Something really serious is happening." Dirk simply said.

Jake turned to Dirk. Avoiding his eyes still. More focused on the small scuffs in the wood flooring. Biting his lower lip in nervousness. "I'm sorry... It's just that I thought this was just one of your... Moments. Plus, I can't just pack up and leave on a whim. I have big responsibilities here."

Dirk frowned, his mouth opening slightly. He scooted forward in his seat. Now using his hands with his speech. "Seriously? The world is legitimately ending and you won't come with me because of something that old geezer told you to do? He's not even here to keep you and Jade safe!"

Jake turned his gaze to Dirk now. His words striking a cord in him. An angry look spreading across his face. He stepped forward. The wood floor giving a small squeak under his boots. Jake was now standing over Dirk. "If that power plant isn't supervised, we could have bigger problems than some silly pathogen in this city."

Dirks expression darkened. Pushing himself off the couch standing to his feet. He only came up to Jake's chin but his presence could disturb anyone. Jake stepped back in shock, startled by Dirks quick movement. "When I say we need to leave we need to leave." Dirk spoke, his tone dark and calculated.

Jake grit his molars, the sound echoing only to him. This was getting entirely ridiculous. What made Dirk think he could boss Jake around like this. "Dirk this place is like modern Fort Knox. Why would we want to leave? If anything, we should stay!"

Dirk pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. The leather of his fingerless gloves creaking slightly. His brows coming together in anger. "You and I need to leave. This instant!" Dirk said. Volume getting loud as h threw his arms to his sides.

"Me and You? What about Jade? What about my kid sister? You want to just leave her behind? Is that why Dave isn't here?" Jake snapped. Large arms crossing over his chest. Dirk seemed to falter for the first time now. The words piercing through his persona. Dirks shoulders slacked, a conflicted look passing over his features. All except his eyes, hidden behind dark shades. Jake hated those shades some times.

"I-I didn't say Jade couldn't come!" Dirk quickly recovered. Avoiding any mention of his brother. Jake quirked a skeptical brow. Dirk seemed to get more annoyed with each passing second that they weren't leaving. Jake held his ground though opening his mouth to retort until- "Where are we going?"

Both boys whipped their heads over to the source of the question. Jade stood in the hall way. Dark brown hair wrapped up in a towel. Wet strands falling from the wrapping. She wore an old science fair shirt from middle school and a pair of green shorts. Bec sat by her. Jades tan fingers running through his fur. His tongue lulled out. Tail wagging in glee.

Jade had a concerned look on her face. Unruly brows pulled together. Green eyes full of worry. Jake frowned, eyes darting over to Dirk. He still seems to be annoyed as he tapped his foot rapidly against the wood flooring. Jake felt his temple pulse. The sound was giving him a head ache. He turned back to Jade, now fully addressing her question.

"We're not going anywhere. Dirks going to stay with us for a bit." Jake hoped this answer would satisfy his sister. He really didn't want to go through a whole rehashing of the past half hour. Jade gave him a quizzical look but didn't press further. She could sense Jake's uneasy.

"Seriously!? Do you need actual proof!" Dirk cried. Cutting the mood of the room in half. Jake and Jade looked over at Dirk. Watching him huff over to the remote control resting on the couch. Picking the remote up, Dirk quickly turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels to the news. Jade quirked a brow, feeling left out of the loop.

Dirk sat back down on the leather couch. Crossing his arms over his chest, remote still in hand. He glanced at the tv then at the two in front of him. Giving a disgruntled sigh Dirk motioned for them to sit down. Jake and Jade shared a look. Both of them hesitantly sitting across from Dirk in the second leather couch facing Dirks. The cushions dipping under the two.

They sat uncomfortably on the couch. The living room filled with tension. The air tight and suffocating. Jade hated it. This only ever happened when the boys fought. What she hated the most though was how they still thought she was clueless to their fighting. It made her sick knowing they thought less of what she knew.

Dirk cleared his throat aggressively. Tilting his head sharply towards the TV mounted over the fireplace. On the sixty-inch flat screen a newswoman sat. Her hair curled and pinned away from her face. She wore a pale pink modest dress with three quarter sleeves that covered most of her tan arms. Despite her pleasant wardrobe and hair her face held a grim stare. Her lip quivering slightly as she spoke.

"Good morning everyone. We come live today to inform you all about a deadly pandemic sweeping the nation as we speak. Currently thousands of Americans are succumbing to a unidentified disease. The President has announced a state of emergency. With millions infected in such a short amount of time and many more popping up all over the country. Carriers are said to display extreme aggression towards their surroundings and other symptoms akin to rabies. Officials of the University of Skia say the pathogen is able to spread through bodily fluids. With many infected contracting the disease through saliva entering the eyes, nose, mouth, and open wounds. In local news however, it has been announced that some of the first cases came from Crocker Corp. Betty Crocker, founder and CEO has yet to make a comment on this discovery. As of now information on how to treat this disease is minimal but we will keep you updated through it all."

Jade watched the news women's body language while she talks. How her hand shook with fear. Her eyes down cast, red rimming them. Jade frowned, pausing for a moment from drying her hair off with a towel. A mix of fear and confusion making its rounds in her. New pathogen? State of emergency? Crocker Corp? What is going on!?

After the woman finishes speaking video clips from downtown appear in her place. Jake and Jades eyes widen in shocked horror. The clip shows a woman attacking people around her. Toppling two and proceeding to tear into the flesh of their forearm and neck respectively. The sound of blood curdling screams echo from the TV. Distorted by the quality of the video.

Dirk rolled his eyes. Numb to the horrifying effects of the video. They will see much worse if they didn't leave right now! The woman whips her head up suddenly. Starling the camera man. The video jostling a bit. Blood now within view. Oozing in gushing clumps from deep wounds on her victims. The camera zooms in on the woman's face. Dark beady eyes bore deep into the camera. Jaw unhinged with red stained teeth. Globs of blood swirled spit pudding onto the side walk below.

Jade felt like she was going to be sick. She gripped her damp towel tightly. Eyes glued to the screen. Nails digging into absorbent material. The brush of soft white fur against her leg pulls Jade back a little. Drawing her attention to the concerned canine below. Jade passes glances at the TV before she pets Bec, the repetitive motion calming her nerves.

Jake couldn't believe his eyes. People were cannibalizing each other on the fucking street! The wounded and dying shambling around as if they didn't lose pints of blood. This all didn't seem real! It seemed like sham. A dream. A shitty movie! Worst of all it was real and Dirk was right. They were under attack. Shit had hit the fan.

The noise was getting to him the most. Warped screams that sounded like deranged cries of rabid animals. Jake closed his eyes tight. The skin at the corners tugging slightly. His jaw tight. Molars forced together. The wailing of hysteria going in one ear and out the other. Rattling around his brain as it went. It needed to stop. He needed it to stop.

Dirk watched him with morbid intent. Satisfied with the knowledge that Jake was facing the facts and unable to turn a blind eye to the carnage spilling all over the country. His body itched with want, a want to tell him "I told you so." He held his words though. Something in him didn't want to hurt Jake like this. They needed to know though. He just wondered why he always resort to this. Being terrible to everyone he loves.

Dirk knew he was a terrible person. He'd always been rotten to the core. He ditched his family. His brother. Never told them about the pathogen. Never even said goodbye. In hind sight that was pretty shitty. Jake knew he was a terrible person but for some goddamn reason he had the decency to ignore it. Dirk appreciated it. Which made Dirk hate himself more for how he treated his boyfriend. All Jake ever wanted was for his loved ones to be happy. God Dirk was terrible- Jakes sudden movement pulled Dirk from his thoughts. Shit he was spacing out. That can't happen again. Ever

Jake pushed himself off the couch. Startling both Jade and Bec. He didn't care though. He had to turn this off. It was just all too much. Jake plucked the remote from the coffee table and bringing his arm up in the direction of the TV. He clicked it off, all sounds and imagery cutting out.

The room fell quite after that. A hostile charge filling the room. Jake stood stock still by the coffee table. Shoulders hunched. Hands curled into fists. Head low. He wore a frustrated look on his face. Dark bushy brows pulled together. Remote creaking in hand. Jade and Dirk watch with baited breath. Dirk with a small smirk. Jades teeth worrying at her bottom lip.

"We aren't leaving."

Jake's words broke through the impending silence like a brick against glass. Shattering Dirks expectations entirely. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't a part of the plan! Jake was supposed to realize his mistake and leave with Dirk. Not be a stubborn jackass and stay! Dirk felt like molten lava inside. A bubbling searing anger trying to burst free. Ready to take control.

On the outside though. he held his cool. Chill to the touch. Aloof, collected, cool. Dirk pulled a quirked brow. Gazing slightly over the rim of his shades. Striking amber eyes purposely locking onto Jake's forest greens. With this look from his position, arms crossed, legs open. Dirk could make Jake do anything he wanted and what he wanted now. Was for Jake to comply...

Jade felt so uncomfortable in the room. It was bad enough that Jake and Dirk were fighting, it was worse that she was third wheeling it, but what topped all this stupid teen bullshit was the cannibalism that America had adopted suddenly. Jades head felt like it was swimming. Blood pumping through her temples. The steady rushing sound echoing in her ears. This was all getting to be too much.

It was about to get much worse. Harsh words cut back to focus. Pulling Jades attention to the two boys in front of her. Jade reached for Bec. Attempting to calm herself with his presence. All she felt was air though. Looking down she realizes that Bec had run off. Probably scared by Jake's sudden movement back there. Jade frowned, annoyance prominent in her features. This needed to stop.

Jade stood. The floor felt cold against her bare feet. Damp hair falling to her back. Eyes dark. She quickly pushed past her brother. Shoving his slightly with her elbow and using the momentum to help her step onto the coffee table. Gazing between the two, now a foot shorter than her thanks to the table. Jake with a confused look on his face and Dirk with an annoyed quirk of a brow.

"Could you two stop bickering for once! Jesus Christ get a fix on your shit or just break. it. off! I'm sick and tired of all the fighting! The news says to stay home so we are staying home! It's that simple! We aren't leaving! And that's final!!"

Jade looked between Dirk and Jake. Making sure they were listening. Arms crossed with a stern stance just like her uncle. Jake looked somewhere between shocked and embarrassed. Dirk on the other hand was harder to read for Jade. His weeb shades covering any emotion coming from his eyes. But his tense shoulders and bouncing foot meant he was pissed. Good. Jade didn't care anymore. He's been a pain ever since he showed up.

"Well, if I can't sway your decision any further then I guess I should be on my way. Since you two don't want my help. I'll just leave y'all to defend yourselves. Adios."

Maintaining a sharp gaze with Jake as he spoke. Dirk stood to his feet and brushing off invisible dust from his jeans. Jade rolled her eyes. He had to be joking. He was pulling the guilt card. Jade grit her teeth. Watching him slowly walk to the front door with slumped shoulders. What a prick.

"Wait! Dirk you don't have to leave." Jake's voice piped up. Stopping Dirk in his tracks. She watched him standing by the door one hand on the knob. A sly smile on his lips. Jade turned her attention to Jake. This was giving her a headache. Jake was a good person yes but he tended to be good to the wrong people. Jade rolled her eyes. "No Jake. He made himself very clear. We can take care of ourselves."

Jake had turned toward Jade now. He felt torn. Torn between his sister and his boyfriend. He could feel both of their Eyes on him. Piercing into his conscience and peering into his moral compass. He hated it. Why couldn't this be easier. Why couldn't he make a decision. Why was he such a coward when it came to confrontations.

"It's fine Jake. Your sister has made up her mind. I'll see you around." Dirks words cut in. Stealing any chance for Jake to make a decision from himself. Dirk turned away from the two. Dirk turned the knob. Pulling open the heavy oak door. He didn't leave though. Someone was in the way.

"Jane?" Dirks choked out. The shock of seeing her toppling his cool guy look. The girl in question looked up at Dirk. Body frozen. One arm raised to knock on the door. The other clutching onto a large pitchfork. Dirk stood frozen too, staring into her watery blue eyes. Tears smudging the mascara on her lashes. Droplets clinging to the rim of her glasses.

Without warning Jane threw herself against Dirk. Pulling him into a vice like hug. The speed of her motion causing him to wobble back into the house. A loud clatter coming from behind him, most likely the pitchfork. Hysterical wet sobs pressed against his tank top. Dirk frowned startled by the sudden contact. Arms lifted in the air awkwardly, he turned to look at Jake and Jade. Both of which had the same confused look on their faces.

Dirk sighed. Turning back to Jane. Finally reciprocating the hug. His touch instantly calming Jane's trembling shoulders. Brushing a hand through short dark hair he let her cry. He knew from first hand that holding things in wasn't good. Yet he never took his own advice on just letting things out. Man was he a hypocrite.

Brushing a couple stray curls out of the way of Jane's eyes Dirk pulled back slightly. The tears had subsided for the most part. Her cheeks and nose rosy from crying. Most of her makeup now on his shirt. Soft padding of feet pulled their attention over to Jade. Who had moved from the coffee table over to Jane. Dirk took this as a chance to pull completely from the hug, leaving Jane to hug her arms to herself.

"Jane are you okay? where's John? Where's your dad?" Jade moved in to Dirks place. Pulling Jane into a warm embrace. Jade was always much better with emotional support than the boys were. She was also much better at getting answers without making people mad and Dirk respected that.

Jane hugged her back. Sniffling as she tried to control her emotions. Jade felt concerned. What with everything happening on the news and Jane's sudden arrival without her family. It made Jade scared. Scared for her uncle and cousin. God, she hoped John and his father were okay. Jade didn't think she could take any more earth-shattering news today.

After a moment or two of silence. Jane pulled away. Tears drying on her plump cheeks. She took a deep breath and collecting herself before speaking. "I should be fine. Just shook up is all. As for my father and John. I don't know... Dad showed up at the house covered in blood and he gave me that pitch fork. He said something about the car being stolen but it showed all beat up near the house...

Jane paused after that. Like she was trying to make sense of what she was about to say. By now Jake had moved to stand next to Jade. An equal look of concern on his face as his sister's. "Someone showed up along with the car... Some man by the name of Doug or something- I don't know but apparently, they knew each other. Dad looked like he saw a ghost!- they didn't have long to talk before a group of deranged people attacked us! It was horrible Jade! I've never seen anything like it! Betty never said-"

She cut herself off abruptly. Faltering on her words. Dirk quirked a brow, something didn't seem right here. But he knew that if he called Jane out now Jake would kick him out. He couldn't have that.

"Anyways Dad told me to take the car to your house. He said that I would be safe here. That he would meet me here but he had to take care of some business with his friend first! He got into that man's car Jade! To do something more important than take care of his own kids! Like his own kids weren't more important!" By now Jane was beginning to tear up again. "I don't even know where John is! Dad said they got separated! I'm scared he's lost out there! That he's become one of those- those things!"

Jade frowned. Looking up at Jake. They both made eye contact, concern etched into both their faces. John was still out there exposed to the carnage outside. Jake shook his head. Breaking eye contact with his sister. Turning towards Jane he rested a large hand on her shoulder. Ruffling the sleeve of her light blue blouse. It was then that Jade noticed the drying red brown color on the edge of her skirt.

Jake seemed to pay no mind to the stain on Jane's clothes. Guiding her to the couch. His demeanor portraying that of their grandfather, warm and inviting. It made Jades heart clench at the thought they were facing this alone. Without their grandfather. She watched as they sat down, Jane seeming to relax against Jake's touch. Jade peered over at Dirk. Leaning against the far wall watching silently. She ignored him. He was the last person she wanted near her family. Especially in times like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Dirk and Jake figure out their issues? Will Grandpop Harley ever come back? Will we ever learn Jane's secret? Will Roxy be okay? Will they get to the mansion fine? Will John and Dave get along? Will I ever be able to work this website correctly? Find out in the next installment. (that I still have to write...)


End file.
